


Elkötelezett

by RockStarBarbiePrincess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hungarian, Insecurity, M/M, POV Alternating, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockStarBarbiePrincess/pseuds/RockStarBarbiePrincess
Summary: A történet amiben Viktornak angol tanárra, Yuurinak pedig egy jó ötletre van szüksége.A többi csupán tündérmese.





	1. A jégherceg

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönet a MernökÚr alteregóinak és Virágnak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tudod, egy probléma van, hogy ehhez meg kéne szólítanod a szöszi jégherceget. Ugyanis, amit láttunk, ő csinálhatja a legtöbbféle mozgást, rá lesz szükséged."

\- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy még mindig semmi ötleted sincs a pályázathoz - szólt Phichit, és még kétszer kicsatolta és becsatolta a bérelt korcsolya lestrapált rögzítőjét.

\- Ne is mondd. Most már nem csak a felkészítő tanárom, de a saját anyám is ezzel gyötör. Közeleg a határidő, de lövésem sincs. Volt jó sok ötletem, de mind el lett vetve, mert vagy túlságosan egyszerű, vagy túlságosan bonyolult volt – tette hozzá Yuuri, és körülkémlelt a vidéki kisváros jégcsarnokának publikus öltözőjében. A közönségkorcsolyázás kevesebb, mint fél órán belül elkezdődik, és Yuuri reménykedett benne, hogy a jégen száguldozás, az őrültködés a haverokkal, és nem utolsó sorban a kellemetlentől a viccesig terjedő esések elfelejtetik vele az előtte álló pályázatokat, képleteket és ragozási táblázatokat.

\- Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri! – szólt egy izgatott hang két öltözőszekrénnyel messzebbről.

\- Igen, Daniel? – kérdezte hősünk, és nem, sehogy sem tudta elhitetni magával, hogy elfelejtette hatéves kisöccsét. Aki az édesanyjuk utasítása szerint a sapkát, a sálat és a kesztyűt már felvette, de a könyök- térd- és fejvédőt valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva ismét a szekrénybe tette. - Még van fél óránk, még várni kell…

\- Tudom! De szeretnék kimenni, megnézni az edzést, várni ott is tudunk!

\- Edzést? – kérdezte Phichit és Yuuri egyszerre. Egymásra néztek Phichittel, hogy miért is ne. Phichit reménytelenül visszalépett az utcai cipőjébe, majd Yuuri karon fogta kisöccsét, és hármasban kivonultak a lelátóra.

  
Yuuri és Phichit nem erre számítottak, amikor Daniel kimondta, hogy edzést. Mindketten hokisokra gondoltak; viszont robosztus védőfelszerelésbe öltözött, ide-oda cikázó alakok helyett egyszerű edzőruhát viselő, finoman sikló figurák foglalták el a jeget. Valahol a pálya másik végében állt az edzőjük, szigorú arccal és karba tett kézzel. Daniel csendben maradt. Az edzés a vége felé közeledett, egy lilás-vörös hajú lány és egy szőke fiatal srác nagy körökben kergették egymást a jégen, és egy sötét hajú srác pedig a pálya közepén próbálgatott új figurákat.

A mellette jobbra-balra lépegető társát magához szólította az edzőjük. Az edző kérdezett valamit, mire a srác hátrasimította hosszú, ezüstszőke haját, és kihúzta magát. Pár perc beszélgetés után visszatért a kör közepére, és néhány lendületes lépés után lassan forogni kezdett, majd egy rövid lépéssorozatban folytatta. A mellette lévő, sötét hajú társa is csatlakozott, és keringőszerű lépéseket kezdett gyakorolni.

\- Bárcsak több lány lenne! Ki kéne deríteni, mikor edzenek a szinkronkorisok, ott több lenne a látnivaló - vigyorgott Phichit, és jól begyakoroltan, csak és kizárólag szemmozgásokból megállapíthatóan követte a vörös hajú koris lány fenekét.

\- Ne csak magadra gondolj! – nevetett Yuuri, aki egy kicsi sóhajjal nyugtázta az ezüstszőke srác tökéletes sziluettjét.

\- Ismered a szabályt – mondta vigyorogva Phichit –, nézd meg közelről is. Belebuktunk mi már ebbe a nézelődésbe Gabriellel.

\- Ti nem a nézelődésbe buktatok bele, hanem abba, hogy hangosan kiabáltatok számokat - tette hozzá Yuuri, csak szóban reagálva barátja észrevételére. Szemét a szőke korison tartotta, akinek az edzés végére a teljes hajkoronája megadta magát a figurák sebességének. A koris enyhén hátrahajtott fejjel kezdte el összegumizni a hosszú tincseket, felfedve nyakának szép ívét.

\- Igen, lehet az is benne volt - hagyta rá Phichit, majd aggodalmat színlelve fordult barátja felé. - Tudod, Yuuri, én megértem, hogy sokkal kisebb feltűnéssel tudod fiúként végigmérni a fiúkat, mint én fiúként a lányokat, de most kérlek, kicsit diszkrétebben… - Erre mindketten felnevettek, majd egy legyintés után Yuurinak felvillant a szeme, és nagy lelkesedéssel barátja fele fordult.

\- Ez az, megvan a projekttémám! Ezeknek a mozdulatoknak a fizikáját fogom leírni. Rengeteg híres mozdulat van, több szinten. Készítünk videót, akár lassított felvételeket is, és rá tudjuk vágni a magyarázó nyilakat és feliratokat, utána számolási példákat is tudunk tenni…

\- Ez remek ötlet, Yuuri – tette hozzá kicsit cinikusan Phichit. - Tudod, egy probléma van, hogy ehhez meg kéne szólítanod a szöszi jégherceget. Ugyanis, amint láttunk, ő csinálhatja a legtöbbféle mozgást, rá lesz szükséged… - Itt már fontoskodva vigyorgott Phichit.

\- Nehogy azt mond, hogy másra is használhatom a videókat, mert örökre eltiltalak az öcsém mellől.

\- Úgy sem mered, igaz, Daniel? – kérdezte Phichit, és a kissrác felé fordult, aki fülig érő vigyorral válaszolt, hogy Phichit az ő haverja is.

\- Rendben, rendben.

Ebben a pillanatban futott be Gabriel, tisztes polgári nevén Gabriel Kustam, teljes kigyúrt és bezselézett hajú valójában.

\- Szia, Gabriel! – pattant fel Phichit, és máris kezet ráztak. – Képzeld, Yuuri szerelmes.

Az említett hitetlenkedő félmosollyal fordította oldalra a fejét, majd próbálta értelmesen elmagyarázni a dolgot.

\- Nem, Gabriel, nem, Phichit, nem vagyok szerelmes – mondta, majd ő is kezet rázott Gabriellel. - Csak sürgősen össze kell raknom egy pályázati anyagot, és szükségem lenne…

\- Ott jön, ott jön, ő az! – mondta Phichit, és a szőke koris felé mutogatott lelkesen, teljesen meghazudtolva korábbi kijelentéseit a diszkrécióról. A műkorcsolya edzés véget ért, és a sportolók elhagyták a jeget. A szőke „jégherceg”, ahogy Phichit nevezte, felcsatolta az élvédőit, majd kilépegetett a látóterükből.

\- Figyelemre méltó – mondta Gabriel, csak egy fél pillantással követve a korcsolyázót. - Jó lenne, ha legalább neked összejönne valaki Yuuri, mert az a plátói szerelem, amit Phichit össze tud hordani, lassan kezd az agyamra menni… - Az említett morgott valamit, majd hozzátette, hogy most már mehetnének korcsolyázni, ha már ezért jöttek. Daniel is maximálisan egyetértett, majd a kis csoport átvonult az öltözőbe cipőt cserélni.

***

\- Viktor, a következő körnél állj le, kérdezni szeretnék valamit.

A korcsolyázás szórakoztató, idegesítő és mélyen megnyugtató volt egyszerre. A kényelmetlenebbik része az volt, hogy mindez elmondható volt Yakovról, Viktor edzőjéről is. Mivel ma estére még tervei voltak, ezért Viktor vitatkozás nélkül csúszott közelebb edzőjéhez.

\- Igen?

\- Találtál már angoltanárt? Tudod, hogy hamarosan indul a szezon, és gyakorolnod kell az interjúkra.  
Milyen szerencse, hogy a mosolyát már gyakorolta az interjúkra, így kimondott szavak nélkül sikerült közölnie Yakovval, hogy…

\- Viktor, ne vigyorogj, és ne hülyéskedj. Az egész országot képviseled. - Ezt Viktor pontosan tudta, viszont az edzések, táncórák, és úgy egyáltalán a gimnázium sokkal több energiáját igényelte, mint korábban. Külön angolórákra még nem sikerült időt szakítania, márpedig a versenyek alatti interjúkra az az angoltudás, melyet a tanórán átvettek, valóban kevés.

\- Lássam még egyszer azt a forgást, és ne felejtsd el az angolt, vagy én szerzek neked tanárt.  
Ez volt, amit Viktor mindenképp szeretett volna elkerülni ismerve, hogy edzője szigorúságban nem ismert mértéket. A pálya közepére korcsolyázott, majd terv szerint végrehajtotta a forgást, amit egy egyszerű lépéssorozattal követett. A lelátóra lassan elkezdtek szállingózni a közönségkorcsolyázásra várók, és Viktor is tervezett ma Georgival maradni. Teljesen más egy szigorú edzésterv szerint végigkorcsolyázni egy próbát, és más szabadon őrültködni a jégen. A különbség egy táncóra és egy buli között. Az edzés végén Viktor még egyszer összefogta a haját, és nagy, lusta suhanásokkal elindult a kijárat felé.

Akkora luxus nem létezik, hogy privát öltözőjük legyen, így a szekrénysor túloldaláról belehallott a közönségkorcsolyázók beszélgetésébe, és nagyot ugrott, amikor meghallotta a következő beszélgetést.

\- Megbuktál, Phichit? De mégis, miért nem szóltál, hogy segítsek?

\- Voltam magántanárnál…

\- Igen, de az tanár, arra van, hogy kijavítsa a fogalmazásodat. Azt mondtad, a szóbeli nem lett meg. Végigbeszélhettük volna legalább egyszer a tételeket.

\- Persze, neked egyszerű, mert ha már megnyerted az OKTV-t angolból, nem kell nyelvvizsgázni. Ott csak egy könyvről kellett beszélni, és kész.

Megnyerni az angol OKTV-t? Remek, gondolta Viktor, még most is az angoltanulás kísérti. Nemzetközileg elismert sportoló volt, de az igeidők kifogtak rajta. Vagyis inkább az idő maga, mert rendes angolozásra az sosem volt.

\- Ez igaz, de attól még gyakorolhattunk volna a szóbelire. Mikor mész legközelebb?

\- Majd csak jövőre, most a jogsit kezdtem el… - mondta a srác, akit Phichitnek hívtak.

Viktor levette a korcsolyáját, majd kimozgatta a lábujjait, és nagyot nyújtózott. Zokniban indult el a mosdók felé, és akarva-akaratlanul megbámulta a nyelvvizsgáról beszélgető társaságot. Sötét hajú, vékony srác, aki a bérelt korcsolya csatjával küszködik. Mellette a másik fiú az öccsére próbálja ráigazítani a térdvédőket. Ébenfekete haj, kecses vállak. Viktor elmosolyodott. Barna őzikeszemek. Viktor bemenekült a fürdőbe, figyelmen kívül hagyva a harmadik magas, kigyúrt srácot.

Legközelebb a jégpályán látta őket. Viktor a külső íven haladt, szigorúan hátrafelé, és azt tesztelte, milyen messze tud elmenni egy lendülettel. Georgi a lányok előtt menőzött egy ugrással, Viktor pedig jobb híján az előző kis csapatot figyelte. A hatévesforma kisfiú (szigorúan sapkában, sálban, kesztyűben, térdvédőben) ment, mint a veszedelem, bátyja és a barátai nehezen tudták megállítani, inkább nevettek rajta. Stabilan állt a jégen, a gyermekek magabiztosságával kerülgette a többi sportolót. Az idősebbek ugratták egymást, figurákat próbálgattak, és nagyokat estek és még nagyobbat nevettek. Viktor egyszer csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy a kissrác beállt elé, és pár lépésen át követte a mozdulatait. A kisfiú előre ment, nagyokat lépve, Viktor pedig hátra. Amint észrevette, rámosolygott, mire a kisfiú ráköszönt.

\- Szia!

\- Szia! – mondta mosolyogva Viktor. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy idegen kisgyerekek szólítsák meg, de mivel tudta, hogy kihez tartozik, aki előtte áll, adott neki egy próbát. - Nagyon ügyesen korizol.

\- Áh, nem is - mondta a kissrác.

\- Miből gondolod? – tette hozzá Viktor egyik szemöldökét felhúzva.

\- Mert… láttalak ma titeket edzésen, és én nem tudok olyan… - A kisfiúnak felragyogott a szeme. Viktor tehetséget látott a benne, és ami még fontosabb, lelkesedést is. Nagyon sok fiú jön korizni, de mint tudjuk, a sztereotípiák szerint általában a hokisoknál végzik. Nagyon jól jönne egy-két új arc, még ha végül párosban vagy jégtáncban lesznek is erősek.

\- Bármikor megtanulhatod edzésen. Ha gondolod, beszéld meg a szüleiddel…

\- Nekem nem hisznek el semmit, mert még kicsi vagyok - mondta a fiú. Viktor értette a lényeget. A korcsolya olyan sport volt, amihez nem csak a jégpályán kell edzeni. Erősítés, kardió és tánc, néha kifejezett nyújtóedzések. Olyan, mintha négyféle sportot űznél egyszerre. Nem minden szülő engedheti meg ezt a gyerekének.

\- Viszont a nagytesómnak mindent megengednek, mert ő minden versenyt megnyer! – Viktor itt először nem tudta, hogy pontosan milyen versenyről van szó, aztán leesett neki. Az OKTV.

\- Most is azért engedtek el, mert ő vigyáz rám… - Látom mennyire, gondolta Viktor.

\- A bátyád nem bánja, hogy idegenekkel beszélgetsz?

\- Te nem vagy idegen, te itt edzel.

***

\- Mondtam, hogy lassíts, te idióta, háromszor olyan nehéz vagy, mint én, ha nekem jössz, nem tudlak megállítani, jaj, de fáj a seggem… - hallatszódott, amint Phichit épp a Gabriel Kustam nevezetű halmaz alól próbálta egyesével kimenteni a maradék végtagjait. Yuuri mellettük állt, és zsebre tett kézzel röhögött. Az imént ő volt Phichit helyében, ugyanis Gabriel korcsolyázási gyakorlatából még hiányzott a biztonságosan megállni című fejezet.

\- Minden rendben, Phichit? – kérdezte Gabriel, és felsegítette haverját.

\- Persze, csak beütöttem magam. Yuuri, hol van Daniel?

\- Nem kell félteni, ügyesebb ő, mint mi hárman együttvéve… - mondta Yuuri, de azért a szemével pásztázni kezdte a jeget a testvére után. Pár pillanat alatt meglátta, és majdnem megfordult körülötte a jégcsarnok neonfényes boltozata.

\- Úgy látom, az öcséd megelőzött, Yuuri - mondta tárgyilagosan Gabriel. Daniel az ezüstszőke sráccal korcsolyázott. A műkoris hátrafelé haladt, Daniel előre, és beszélgettek. A jó ég tudja, mi lehetett a közös témájuk.

\- Féltékeny vagy?- tette hozzá vigyorogva Phichit, oldalba lökve legjobb haverját.

\- Nem, csak…

\- Gyere, szedjük össze őket, mi sem jobb megszólítani a szőke jégherceget, semmit hogy molesztálja az öcsédet! – És Phichit már indult is nagy elánnal a műkoris és Daniel felé, teljesen elfeledkezve korábbi sérüléseiről. Yuuri nem tehetett mást, minthogy fejcsóválva induljon legjobb barátja után. Gabriel leporolta magáról a havat, és követte őket.

\- Szia, Daniel! Minden rendben? – kérdezte Yuuri, majd Daniel vállára tette a kezét, és összenézett mosolygó öccsével.

\- Igen, Yuuri.

\- Bocsi, hogy elraboltam a tesódat – mondta a szőke koris, és a kezét nyújtotta Yuuri felé. – Viktor Nikiforov.  
A háttérben Phichit ugrott egyet, és összekacsintottak Gabriellel.

\- Yuuri Katsuki, ő pedig itt Daniel - nyújtotta a kezét Yuuri, és a legszebb mosolyával próbálkozott. Daniel közvetlensége miatt lehet, hogy meglesz a pályázati feladat, és talán valami más is.

\- Phichit Chulanont…

\- Gabriel Kustam…

\- Nem olyan nagy ez a pálya, hogy eltűnjél, igaz, Daniel? - A kissrác bólintott, majd reménytelien Viktorra nézett.

\- Áh, igen – kezdte Viktor, és egy kicsit elkomolyodott az arca. - Az öcséd nagyon ügyes a jégen, és szeretne jönni edzésre. Mesélte, hogy ma láttátok a gyakorlásunkat, és megtetszett neki. Ha tudnál beszélni esetleg a szüleiddel erről… - Yuuri elgondolkodott, és öccsét figyelte, aki nem bírta a feszültséget, és inkább elkorcsolyázott az idősebbek mellől egy újabb nagy kört tenni. Phichit és Gabriel a háttérből figyelték az eseményeket, mint két pletykás gimnazista kislány.

\- Az nem gond, hogy az öcsém… - Yuuri nem tudta hirtelen, hogyan fejezze ki magát. Hirtelen saját magát látta az öccsében, kis golyó, mindig tíz kilóval több, mint a társai. Viszont a sport nála is csodát tett, és nagyon bánta, hogy csak tizenévesen kezdte el. Gyakorlatilag még most is szokta az erősebb vállát, a karjait és a vékonyabb csípőjét. Az egész szürreális volt, de valóságosan jó, amikor végre felszabadultan mászkálhatott póló nélkül.

  
Yuuri villámsebességgel kapcsolt, hogy a testével kapcsolatos gondjainak átgondolására jobb alkalmak is vannak, mint amikor egy ragyogó műkorcsolyázóval kéne beégés nélkül kommunikálni. - … nem egy sportoló alkat?  
Viktor felnevetett.

\- Eljön edzésre, és pár hónap alatt sportoló alkat lesz. - Viktor rámosolygott. Rá. Mosolygott. Yuuri abban a percben mosolygott volna vissza, amikor Gabriel megjelent a képben egy tökéletesre kivitelezett hoki megállással.

\- Korizni jöttünk, vagy ácsorogni? Tanítasz nekünk valamit Viktor?

\- Például azt Gabriel, hogy hogyan kell megállni! – tette hozzá Phichit.

\- Nem, azt már tudok, az imént is megálltam. Hátrafelé szeretnék menni, meg koszorúzni…

\- Hátrafelé? – kérdezte Viktor. – Az nem nehéz… - és mind a hárman körbeállták Viktort, miközben röviden elmondta, mit is kéne csinálni. Gabriel és Phichit botladoztak, Yuuri igyekezett utánuk érni. Csak egész kicsit volt megterhelő, miközben a Viktor finoman hullámzó teste és a lelkes magyarázatai által keltett örvényben próbált állva maradni. Meglepő módon a haverjai egy idő után diszkréten káromkodva eltűntek a látótérből.

\- Jó lesz, legközelebb már szuperül mész hátrafelé - mondta Viktor, mire Yuuri megfordult, és követte a műkorist egyszerű előremenetben, körbe a pályán, a többi közönségkorcsolyázó között.

\- Nem tudom, mikor jövök legközelebb, mert elég sok dolgom lesz – tette hozzá Yuuri. Felvezesse-e most a témát? Ki volt fáradva a mozgástól, és gondterhelt arcot vágott. Ha nem találják ki záros határidőn belül, hogy mit alkotnak a pályázatra, elbukhatnak egy jó lehetőséget és lehet, hogy egy csomó pénzt is.

\- Majd hozod az öcsédet edzésre - csiripelte Viktor, majd szembefordult Yuurival, és vidáman korcsolyázott hátrafelé.

\- Mindenképp beszélek a szüleinkkel, jó lenne, ha valamit végre komolyan venne az öcsém. Figyelj, Viktor – mondta Yuuri, és gondolatban legyőzte bizonytalanságának utolsó démonát -, tudom, hogy összesen egy órája ismerjük egymást, és hogy valószínűleg nagyon elfoglalt vagy, de lenne egy hatalmas kérésem.

Viktor egy pillanatra megállt, csinált egy óvatos forgást, mellyel visszatért Yuuri mellé, aki elbűvölve követte tekintetével. Lehet, hogy mégsem jó ötlet Viktorral készíteni ezt a fizika-projektet, mert a végén tényleg másra fogja használni a videókat. Az álmodozásból félig visszatérve eszmélt arra, hogy Viktor is megkönnyebbülve és kicsit bevallóan tesz hozzá az eseményekhez.

\- Akkor kvittek vagyunk, mert én is kérni szeretnék tőled valamit. Sajnálom, de véletlenül kihallgattam az öltözőben a beszélgetéseteket, és hallottam, hogy versenyt nyertél angolból, és nekem angoltanár kell. A nyakamon a szezon, nem rendes tanárt szeretnék, hanem olyat, akivel beszélgetni lehet, de komolyan is vesz.

Yuuri kiegyenesítette a lábait, és lendület nélkül csúszott tovább, majd megfontolt, megnyugtató mosollyal igent mondott.


	2. Keresések és találatok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Rákerestél?  
> \- Rákerestem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm kedves lektorom, [Suonjar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar) munkáját.

\- Chris, én szerelmes vagyok - kezdte Viktor, legjobb barátjának minden szemrehányását mellőzve. Az előző századfordulón épített és a mind a mai napig be nem fejezett gimnáziumépület ruhatárában diskuráltak, és várták az első csengőt.

\- Egy órát beszélgettél a sráccal, maximum bejön neked. Számot cseréltetek?

\- Igen, nagyon rendes volt, a jövő héten kezdjük az angolórákat.

\- Egy kis angol, egy kis szex…

\- Ja, igen, egy kis szex is jól jönne, de ne szaladjunk ennyire előre - vigyorgott Viktor, és maga elé képzelte Yuuri felsőtestét. - Nem is biztos, hogy a fiúkat szereti.

\- Miért, azt mondtad, hogy szépen nézett rád.

\- Igen, de lehet, hogy csak alapvetően kedves.

\- És neked mit kell cserébe adnod az angolórákért?

\- Egy pályázati anyaghoz, fizika projekthez szeretné felvenni, hogy miket korizok, és kiszámolni, hogy milyen erők hatnak, ilyesmi.

\- Akkor okos, mi?

\- Ne is mond, rákerestem. Az egy dolog, hogy valaki jó angolból. Nagyon könnyű nyelv, és ha egy kicsivel több szabadidővel és jó internetkapcsolattal van valaki megáldva, elég jó lehet belőle. De versenyeket nyer matematikából és informatikából. Most pedig bejött ez a fizika projekt. Egy Barbie babának érzem magam mellette - tette hozzá reménytelenül Viktor.

\- Ugyan már, te vagy az egyik legjobb a reál tárgyakból az osztályban, szerintem nem fogsz beégni.

\- Nem tudom, hogy ez rólam, vagy a nyelvi osztályról mond el többet.

\- Nyelvi osztály, és külön angolórákat kell venned egy csinos OKTV-győztestől - vigyorgott Chris, és a rá oly jellemző mozdulattal igazgatni kezdte álomszerűen göndörödő fürtjeit.

***

\- Rákerestél? - kérdezte félig kétkedve, félig reménykedve Phichit Yuuritól, miközben a vidéki kisváros délután oly zsúfolt autóbusz pályaudvarán várták a helyi járatot. A késő októberi arany napsugár feledtette a heti várt és váratlan témazárók, bemagolandó versek és definíciók, valamint a több nyelven írandó fogalmazások tömkelegét.

\- Rákerestem - mondta Yuuri, akiben már feleannyi remény sem volt. A napsütés ellenére hűvös idő volt, és Yuuri próbált minél mélyebbre csúszni fekete sportkabátjának mélyére. Viktor Nikiforov, junior világbajnok műkorcsolyázó, idén kezdi második szezonját a szenior korcsoportban. A haza büszkesége, a jövő nagy tehetsége. Aki nem tud interjút adni angolul.

\- Világbajnok, érted, nyolcadikos korában. Mi mit csináltunk nyolcadikban? Összeadtunk két számot Excelben? Lementünk végre hetente edzeni? - fakadt ki Yuuri, mire befutott a buszuk. Feltrappoltak, és az első adandó ülőhelyre ledobták magukat. A busz csaknem tele volt, majd hangos ajtócsapódás után, nagy zötykölődések közepette megindult hazafelé. Phichit nem méltatta sokra, hogy a feltett költői kérdésekre válaszoljon, inkább másfelé terelte a szót.

\- A képeket is láttad?

\- Igen, Phichit, a képeket is láttam. Nem volt elég, hogy Gabriel kitalálta, hogy Viktor tanítson meg minket hátrafelé korcsolyázni, és végig a seggét kellett néznem, de ott legalább csak egy sima edzőnadrág volt rajta.

\- Tehát, kosztümben, vagy edzőruhában szeretnéd a felvételeket a projekthez? Ha kosztümben, melyikben? Az átlátszó feketében a junior világbajnokságról, vagy az ing-mellény kombóban tavalyról? Ha edzőruhában, akkor abban a laza szürke nadrágban, ami múltkor volt rajta, vagy fekete cicanaciban?

Yuuri a legszívesebben itt vágta volna agyon legjobb barátját, és próbált a kérdés komoly oldalára koncentrálni. Ez valóban egy fontos kérdés volt, valószínűleg majd több ruhában is lesznek felvételek, esetleg használhatnának már meglévő hivatalos anyagokat is. Nagyon csábító volt a gondolat, hogy Viktor csak az ő kedvéért lép a jégre, és teljes szépségében, kosztümjét viselve mutatja be gyönyörű mozdulatait és bámulatos figuráit. Viszont, ha egy szigorúan tudományos projektben gondolkodnak, akkor egyszerű, fekete ruha volna a legjobb, fehér jéggel a háttérben, színes nyilakkal és magyarázatokkal. Esetleg utána a figura normál sebességben és teljes kosztümös tündöklésében. Csak mert kell valami pihenő a száraz tudományos anyag után.

\- Még nem döntöttem el, Phichit, még nem döntöttem el - mondta Yuuri, és már-már ábrándosan bámult ki a busz homályos ablakán.

***

A következő alkalommal a jégcsarnok előtt futottak össze Viktorral. Miután Yuuri sikeresen meggyőzte a szüleit, hogy Danielnek is szüksége van testmozgásra, megnyerte magának a lehetőséget, hogy el is kísérhette öccsét az edzésekre. Ezzel együtt rohamosan nőtt annak a valószínűsége, hogy olyan rémisztően helyes műkoris sztárokkal fusson össze a várakozás során, mint Viktor Nikiforov.

\- Gratulálok a versenyekhez! Nem is tudtam, hogy… - bökték ki szinte egyszerre egy rövid kézfogás után, majd felnevettek.

\- Pedig én úgy tudtam, híres vagyok. Megsértesz, Yuuri, hát nem nézel tévét? - színészkedett mosolygó arccal és tettetett csalódottsággal Viktor.

\- Hárman vagyunk fiúk testvérek. Sosem nézünk műkorcsolyát - mondta tárgyilagosan Yuuri. Viktor egy pillanatra megrökönyödött, majd jóízűen felnevetett.

\- Milyen igaz, OKTV-t nyerni sokkal férfiasabb - mondta Viktor, és Yuuri semmiképp sem szeretett volna vitába szállni azzal, hogy mi férfias és mi nem, miközben Viktor szép arcának két apró gödröcskéjére koncentrált.

\- Tényleg, beszéltél az edződdel a videókról? - kérdezte Yuuri. Viktor motyogott valamit a feledékenységéről, majd hozzátette, hogy legjobb lesz, ha Danielék edzése után személyesen megkérdezik.

***

A videózásról történő megbeszélés meglepően jól sikeredett Yakovval. Yuuri lényegre törően tárgyalt. Megegyeztek, hogy az edzés alatt is filmezhetnek mindaddig, amíg nem zavarják a próba folyamatát, illetve külön díj és időpontkérés ellenében bejöhetnek a jégcsarnokba zárás után. Megegyeztek abban is, hogy a felvételen mindenképp szerepelnie kell a csarnoknak reklám céljából, Viktor teljes nevének minden eddigi eredményével együtt, és természetesen Yakov nevét is meg kell említeni is, mint edző. A kész anyagot Yakovnak is látnia kell, csak úgy publikálhatják.

\- Mi lesz a fizetéssel? Viktor, ugye nem ingyen gondoltad? Te vagy az ország új csillaga... - Viktor kicsit meglepődött. Nem gondolta, hogy Yakov ennyire aggódik az anyagi biztonsága miatt, másrészt nagyon jól esett neki, hogy szigorú edzője az ország új csillagának nevezte.

\- Már megbeszéltük, Yakov. Ő lesz az angoltanárom. - Viktor látta edzője megrökönyödött arcát, majd még mielőtt Yuuri magyarázkodni kezdett volna, Viktor rávágta. - Ő az ország legjobb angolosa. Szerintem felér az ország új csillagához. - Erre Yakov csak a fejét rázta, majd lemondóan bólintott.

\- Rendben, hiszek neked, Viktor, de csak azért, mert hoztál nekem utánpótlást az öccse személyében. Remélem, hatásosan angoloztok majd! - mondta az edző, és furcsán összehúzta a szemöldökét. Viktor nem értette, hogy miért. Yuuri megköszönte a segítséget, és biztosította Yakovot, hogy rendesen fog tud Viktor angolul az elkövetkezendő interjúkra.

\- Megnézed az edzésemet? - kérdezte Viktor reménykedve, hogy a jövő heti angolóra előtt is tölthetnek együtt időt. A beszélgetés alatt teljesen lenyűgözte Yuuri kidolgozott tárgyalóképessége, ami ellen még Yakovnak sem volt hirtelen előrerántható érve. Yuuri komoly mosolyáról, egyenes tartásáról és szép ívű vállairól nem is beszélve. Alig várta a jövő heti angolórát, és remélte, hogy nem csak angolozni fognak majd.

Yuurin látszott, hogy erősen hezitálva gondolkozik a válaszon.

\- Sajnos nem megy. Az öcsémet is haza kell vinnem, rengeteg tanulnivalóm van, valamint még fel kell készülnöm a videózásra és a jövő heti angol tanításra is - mondta Yuuri mosolyogva, és barna szemei olyan színűek voltak, mint az olvadt karamell. Miután Viktor levegőt vett, visszakérdezett:

\- Készülni?

\- Igen, bele kell magam ásnom a műkorcsolya mozdulatokba és a szaknyelvbe - mondta Yuuri, mire Viktor abban a pillanatba szoros ölelésbe zárta a csaknem megijedt fiút.  
\- Jaj, de rendes tőled, köszönöm szépen, hogy komolyan veszed ezt az egészet! - Yuuri óvatosan indítva tette Viktor hátára a kezét. Amikor szétváltak, csak annyit tett hozzá, hogy mi sem természetesebb.

\- A legjobbat a legjobbnak.

Viktornak csak két óra múlva esett le, hogy bókolt.

***

Viktor ölelése lélekbontó és észgyötrő volt egyszerre. Mindezt a megfigyelést pár óra keresgélés és kiszikkadt kattintgatás sem tudta feledtetni. Nem mintha akarta volna. Minden egyes porcikájával Viktor szépséges vonalaihoz akart simulni, és engedni, hogy edzéstől fáradt teste a karjai között nyugodjon meg.

Mindennek a tetejében képtelenség úgy belevetni magad a műkorcsolya angol szaknyelvébe és mozgásainak kielemzésébe, hogy ne jönne veled szembe minden harmadik-negyedik találatból Viktor Nikiforov. Nem elég, hogy most az öccsét hetente kétszer viszi koris edzésre, ahol mindig feltűnhet a szöszi jégherceg (ahogy Phichit nevezte). Egyszer fogadja az elő legendát angolozni saját szobájában, és még kitudja, hányszor veszi videóra az egész edzését. Még az interneten sem lehet nyugta tőle.

Nem szerette volna azt gondolni, hogy semmi esélye. A férfi műkorcsolyáról történő keresés során nem csak Viktor Nikiforovba lehet belefutni, hanem a sportolók szexuális preferenciáira vonatkozó találgatásokba és becslésekbe is. Ezek Yuuri szempontjából pozitívnak bizonyultak, és a remény szikráját izzították a lelkében.

Pár perc íróasztal széken történő öntudatlan forgás után realizálta, hogy Phichit ráírt.

_> > Csá! Mi van a jégherceggel? Kértél már autogramot? Van már róla posztered?_

_< < Csá, Phichit! Nem, még nem kértem autogramot, és nem fogom kidekorálni a szobámat a poszterekkel róla, amikor jövő héten jön hozzám angolozni. Egyébként ma megölelt, és nem bírok másra gondolni._

_> > :D Több, mint ameddig én valaha eljutottam, drukkolok nektek._

_< < Köszi, Phichit, egyelőre a projektre és az angolra szeretnék koncentrálni. Így is elég nehéz, mert megőrülök Viktortól. Nehéz konkurálni egy világraszóló rajongótáborral sajnos :(_

_> > A rajongótábor világraszóló, de te itt vagy, a szomszéd városrészben! Gondold meg, hazajön a versenyről, és ha nyer, ha nem, a te karjaidban ünnepel vagy keresi a vigasztalást._

_Yuuri elábrándozott a lehetőségről egy pillanatra, de nem akart hamis reményeket táplálni._

_< < Hm… *_*. Várjuk meg az angolórát. A videózást amúgy is csak utána kezdjük._


	3. Az angoltanár

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ott álltak a kertkapu előtt, a csillagfényes éjszaka már csaknem legszebb mintájával tündökölt felettük.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm kedves lektorom, [Suonjar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar) munkáját.

A gyönyörűen rendben tartott családi ház a város legutolsó utcájában volt, utána már csak a kukoricaföldek és a szőlőhegy következett. Biciklivel megérkezni az egyre hidegebb októberi időben még Viktor jéghez szokott testének is majdnem sok volt. Kinyitotta az alacsony kerítést, és leparkolta a biciklijét az udvaron belül. Felballagott az apró balkonra, és a csengetés előtt még egyszer megigazította a haját. Az átlagosnál több cucc volt nála, Yuuri külön kérte, hogy minden angolkönyvét hozza magával, hogy megnézze, mihez van már kész anyaga. 

Csengetett és várt. Elgondolkodott, hogy hogyan köszönthetné Yuurit. A szíve szerint ismét elmerülne a karjaiban, és nem hagyná el soha forró szorításukat. Nem sikerült döntést hozni, mert megjelent az ajtóban leendő angoltanára szabályos, szinte tervezőasztalon rajzolt arca. 

\- Szia! – köszönt Yuuri, és kezet nyújtott. Viktor elfogadta, és ügyesen megrázta. Legalább le van tudva a köszönés. 

\- Szia!

\- Gyere beljebb, tedd le a kinti ruhádat… - Viktor a szűk előszobában felakasztotta az őszi kabátját, kilépett a cipőjéből, és követte Yuurit az emeletre a szobájába. A lakás otthonos volt, meleg színekkel és családi házra jellemzően nagy terekkel és sok-sok fénnyel. Yuuri hálószobája ezzel szemben apró volt. Az íróasztalon, az ágyon és egy mézéger beépített szekrényen kívül más nem nagyon fért el benne. Viktor letette a táskáját a tetőablak alá.

\- Hoztam neked széket, és próbáltam rendet rakni az íróasztalon, hogy elférjünk - mondta Yuuri, és helyet foglalt a nagyobbik forgós székben, mire Viktor követte őt a kisebbikbe. - Mióta tanulsz angolul? Ez az első idegen nyelved?

Viktor felemelte a tekintetét, és lassan megnyugodott. Kicsit fészkelődött a széken, szemügyre vette az íróasztal fölé rögzített állványon lévő CD-ket, majd lassan válaszolt.

\- Ez az első idegen nyelvem, a franciát most kezdtem a gimnáziumban. Nem sok időm volt rá… - Yuuri arca egy pillanatra megnyugodott, ahogy Viktor ránézett.

\- Örülök neki, akkor nem bánod, ha innentől angolul beszélgetünk? Végül is ezt szeretted volna.

Mielőtt Viktor tiltakozni kezdett volna, Yuuri rá is kezdett a kérdéseire. Mióta korcsolyázik, miért épp a műkorcsolya, milyen edzést csinál még? Mikor lesz a legközelebbi verseny, izgul-e? Eddig nagyon jól ment, és itt jöttek azok a gondolatok, amikre nem igazán mentek a megfelelő angol szavak és kifejezések.

\- Gyűjtöttem neked mellékneveket, amivel leírhatod, hogy hogyan ment egy program, illetve hogy hogyan érzed magad verseny előtt. Szeretném, ha leírnád - folytatta Yuuri tökéletes angolsággal. Ő is folyamatosan mesélt, szintén megválaszolta a feltett kérdéseket. Második nyelve volt az angol, előtte németül tanult, de az angol jobban megy. Az informatika miatt, ami azóta érdekli, amióta vannak számítógépek otthon. A matematika és a fizika csak szárnypróbálgatás. Mint az a projekt is, amire együtt készülnek. Konditermes edzést csinál a legjobb barátjával, Phichittel.

Nagyon gyorsan eltelt két óra, és Viktor egyre jobban belejött az angol kommunikációba. Jegyzeteltek vagy három oldalt, többnyire interjúval kapcsolatos dolgokat.

\- A következő alkalommal átvesszük a figurák neveit, ugyanis nem árt nekem is megtanulnom őket magyarul a projekthez. 

Viktor sűrűn bólogatott, és bepakolta a füzeteit a táskájába. Lassan besötétedett, és még haza kellett érnie. Biciklivel.

Ismét az előszobában voltak, mikor tudatosult Viktorban, hogy nem hozott biciklilámpát, melyet egyből közölt is sötéthajú társával. Yuuri a cipős szekrény felső fiókjaiban kezdett kotorászni, és Viktornak volt ideje konstatálni, hogy ez a srác sokakkal ellentétben nem szokta kihagyni a lábnapot. Lassacskán meglett a lámpa. Yuuri megigazította a felcsúszott pulóverét, majd miután Viktor felébredt az álmodozásból, már a kapu előtt álltak, és az utcai lámpa gyenge fényénél rögzítették a biciklire a fényszórót. 

\- Nagyon köszönöm! Tényleg életmentő! Mikor hozzam vissza? Neked nem kell?

\- Elég, ha otthagyod a jégcsarnokban, majd ha megyek az öcsémért, elhozom. 

Ott álltak a kertkapu előtt, a csillagfényes éjszaka már csaknem legszebb mintájával tündökölt felettük. Viktor észrevett Yuuri tekintetétében valamit, ami talán már akkor is jelen volt, amikor először egymás mellett korcsolyáztak a csarnokban, vagy amikor összefutottak Daniel edzése után. Szívet melengetően barna tekintetében már akkor volt egy fény, ami csak reményt adhatott. Magában rebegve imádkozott, hogy csak ezt ne rontsa el. 

Viktor átvetette a lábát a biciklin, és indulásra készen ennyit tett hozzá:

\- Ha véletlenül nem lenne jó a videózás a következő edzésemen, írok. 

\- Rendben, ne zavarjon, hogy „elfoglalt” a státuszom. - A gonosz kis ördög megszólalt Viktor fejében, hogy hosszabb távon nem csak üzenet küldözgetésben reménykedik ám.

\- Igen, bár eléggé nehéz géphez kerülnöm, de fogok írni.

Elköszöntek egymástól, majd Viktor kihajtott az útra. A közeli kereszteződésből visszatekintve vetett még egy búcsú pillantást a legszebb popsira, amit életében látott.


	4. Cicanaci és lila köd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Viktor azon edzésén, amikor a videót készítették, igyekezett láthatatlan maradni. Viszont kamerával a kezében korcsolyázni, és nem elveszni Viktor jégen táncoló alakjának szépségében nehéz feladat volt.

A következő hét szerdáján a gimnázium poros fizikaszertárában, egy ősrégi monitor előtt görnyedve izgultak Phichittel, amíg a projektvezető tanáruk előtt bemutatták Viktor első magyarázatokkal ellátott korcsolyás videóit. A tanár hümmögött és dünnyögött, hol egyik, és hol másik lábára könyökölt ültében.

\- Ez a koncepció tetszik, kiindulásnak az eddigi anyagok is nagyon jók. Remek, hogy külön felmértétek a jég paramétereit, a művészúr méreteit és a korcsolya adatait. Viszont lenne egy kérdésem. Hogyan szedtétek rá Viktor Nikiforovot, hogy szerepeljen a projektben? – kérdezte őszinte kíváncsisággal fordulva feléjük a tanáruk. Yuuri szidta saját tájékozatlanságát. Egy iskolába járt egy világklasszis sportolóval, és fel sem tűnt neki.

\- Yuuri öccse együtt edz vele a jégcsarnokban - zárta rövidre a témát Phichit, melyért Yuuri külön hálás volt. Azt nem kellett tudnia, hogy az egész történet nincs két hetes, és Yuuri reményei szerint az együttműködés nem szigorúan szakmai lesz csupán.

\- Mennyit fizettek neki? – kérdezte a tanáruk csaknem unott arccal, míg még egyszer végigkattintgatta a Viktor egyik forgásáról készített anyagot. Yuuri gondolkodás nélkül rávágta, hogy angolórákkal.

\- Rendben, akkor megnyugodtam. Nem akarok semmilyen egyéb költséget a suli nyakába varrni, és egy világbajnok órabére nem lehet alacsony. Ha megegyeztetek, akkor mindenképp tartsátok magatokat hozzá.

A tanáruk ezután kifejtette, hogy miket lenne még érdemes tematikusan belevenni a projektbe, és hogyan kössék össze az iskolai tananyaggal Viktor mesteri mozdulatait. Yuuri Viktor azon edzésén, amikor a videót készítették, igyekezett láthatatlan maradni. Viszont kamerával a kezében korcsolyázni, és nem elveszni Viktor jégen táncoló alakjának szépségében nehéz feladat volt.

A szaktanári egyeztetés után a gimnázium napfényes zsibongójában üldögéltek, és várták a lyukas óra végét.

\- Csaknem megérezte a jéghercegünk, hogy feketében kell lennie. Hiszen úgy adja ki a legjobban a mozdulatok dinamikáját a videó - okoskodott komolyságot színlelve Phichit.

\- Persze, egy percig se beszélj arról a cicanaciról, ami rajta volt – mondta Yuuri. Viktor nem szerénykedett a jégen, még az edzésen sem. A teljesen fekete, reménytelenül feszülős öltözékhez Viktor pihe puha fehér sálat és kesztyűt viselt, ami csak simogatásra kívánkozott. Szőke haját rendezett lófarokba kötötte össze, ami különleges díszítést adott a tudományos felvételeknek.

\- Tényleg szerelmes vagy - mondta Phichit, mire Yuuri felemelte a tekintetét, hogy az üvegezett mennyezetet bámulja.

\- Lassan tényleg – nevetett fel keserűen Yuuri. A közös angolozáson Viktor édesen beszédes volt, mint aki valami teljesen újba fogott bele. Yuuri örült neki, hogy nem kezdő angolossal van dolga, így a tanítás mottója alatt jobban megismerhette Viktort.

\- Volt valami, amiről nem tudok? – kérdezte lassan Phichit. Yuuri látta barátján, hogy éhes az új hírekre. Yuuri lassan homályosodó tekintettel gondolt a Viktorral töltött délutánra.

\- Nem – mondta a valóságba visszatérve Yuuri. - Ha nagyon akarom, talán lehetett volna valami - húzta vigyorra az ajkát Phichit felé fordulva.

\- Igen? – kérdezett vissza Phichit. - Csók a csillagos ég alatt?  
Yuuri erre nem akart kommentálni semmit.

***

_> > Bevált a cicanacis trükk?_

_< < Nem tudom, Chris, túlságosan koncentráltnak tűnt videózás közben. Nekem meg csak úgy simán edzésem volt Yakovval. Eléggé megnehezíti a flörtölést._

_> > Mikor találkoztok legközelebb?_

_< < Angol két nap múlva. Azt mondta, átvesszük a figurák neveit, és megnézzük a videóimat a nagytévén._

_> > Közös tévénézés? :D ;) Alakul a dolog, nem?_

_< < Rendben, elmondom az igazat. Nagyon remélem, hogy alakul. Ha megleszünk az angollal, megpróbálom megtenni az első lépést, legalább szóban._

_> > Van terved?_

_< < Nincs. De legközelebb nem szalasztok el egy olyan lehetőséget, mint amikor legutóbb biciklilámpát szereltünk._

***

\- Elnézést, hogy a garázson keresztül engedlek be, de a bejárati ajtót éppen szigeteljük… - Yuuri fázott, csak egy sötétpiros, régi póló volt rajta, és mivel vendéget várt, lecserélte a melegítőalsót egy laza és meglehetősen lestrapált farmerre. Az előtérben Viktor felakasztotta világos sportdzsekijét, és gondosan kifűzve vette le a cipőjét.

Ismét Yuuri íróasztalánál ültek, és a múlt héten átvett anyagot gyakorolták. Viktor közvetlen volt, lelkesen mesélt angolul a mostani programjáról, miközben egyesével megkeresték a benne szereplő figurák pontos angol megfelelőjét. Yuuri nem tudta, hogy belemagyarázza-e, vagy néha-néha valóban összefonódott a tekintete Viktor csillogóan kék szemeivel. Ilyenkor Viktor szemének kékje lassan örvénylett, mint egy tiszta tó vize a nyár közepén. Yuuri önbizalommal teli pillanataiban próbálta ezt a csupa örömmel teli tekintetet visszaadni neki, szorongásosabb perceiben pedig emlékeztetni önmagát, hogy igen, ez a valóság, ez tényleg vele történik, és néha ne felejtsen el talán levegőt is venni.

Ahogy lassan – és a novemberre való tekintettel elég hamar – sötétedni kezdett, úgy döntöttek, átköltöznek a nappaliba a nagy tévéhez. Amíg Yuuri a beállításokkal szöszölt, Viktor megpróbált kényelmesen elhelyezkedni a kanapén, és kiengedte hosszú, szőke haját. Yuuri erősen próbált a megfelelő menüpont kiválasztására koncentrálni ahelyett, hogy milyen sebességgel alakulna ki Viktor szépen fésült tincseiből szalmakazal, ha éppenséggel végigdöntené a kanapén.

Miután a tévé működésbe lépett, egyesével végigmentek a kész videókon. Viktor további olyan magyarázatokat fűzött a mozdulatokhoz, amik elkerülhették Yuuri figyelmét. A távolság köztük egyre kevesebb lett, amire Yuuri csak magában somolygott. Jó érzés volt, hogy nem csak képzelődik, amikor Viktor műkoris combjai leheletfinoman hozzá-hozzá értek az övéhez.

\- A tanárom felvetette, hogy kezdhetnénk egyszerűbb mozdulatokkal is, csak simán korcsolyázással, azt felvehetnénk valamikor a jégcsarnok zárása után. Illetve ha neked belefér, jó lenne, ha a videók végén kosztümben is lenne néhány mozdulat. - Természetesen Yuuri kizárólag a projekt sikeressége érdekében szeretett volna privát felvételeket Viktorról. Kosztümben. Úgy, hogy csak ők ketten vannak az egész jégcsarnokban.

\- Így van, nehogy túl unalmas legyen a projekt – mosolygott Viktor. – Egyeztetnél Yakovval? Nekem az ilyesmik mindig kimennek a fejemből.

\- Persze, beszélek vele, neked úgyis itt a szezon – mondta Yuuri. Figyelmét most már a képernyő helyett teljesen Viktor felé fordította.

\- Ne is mondd… – mondta Viktor egy pillanatra elrévedve, miközben haja egy egész kicsit az arcába hullott. Yuuri nem bírta tovább. El akarta simítani, meg akarta tapintani a végtelenül különleges, hosszú, ezüstszőke tincseket. Viktor ismét felé nézett, ahogy közelebb hajolt hozzá. Yuuri úgy döntött, hogy nem gondolkozik tovább. A következő pillanatban eltemette az ujjait a koris srác hajkoronájában, és engedte, hogy ajkuk vibrálóan találkozzon. Sejtelmesen belemosolyogtak az újonnan felfedezettbe, ahogy ajkaik egyre érdeklődőbben követték a másikét.

Yuuri úgy érezte, hogy a nappalijuk egy kisebb fordulatot tesz meg körülöttük, amint Viktor kezei lassacskán lejjebb csúsztak a gerince mentén, és a nyelve találkozott Viktoréval. Agyát lassan ellepte egy lilás-ezüstös köd, melyben csak Viktor hajának tapintása, arcának illata és ajkainak íze létezett. Nagyon lassan ért véget a csók. Amint az egyikük csaknem eltávolodott volna a másiktól, abban a pillanatban egyesültek újra. Végül Viktor kinyitotta a szemét, és komolyan Yuurira nézett. Hirtelen elfogta az aggodalom. Nehogy most köpje be, hogy fogadás volt, vagy hogy csak ki akarta próbálni fiúval, vagy hogy nincs ideje egy kapcsolatra, mert…

\- …nagyon fogsz hiányozni a versenyek alatt - folytatta Viktor komolyan, majd bizonytalanul elmosolyodott. Yuuri nem tudott mit reagálni, elolvadva és megkönnyebbülten gyengéd ölelésbe zárta Viktort.


	5. Verseny és mese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arról nem szólt a megegyezés, hogy közben Yuuri keze mennyiszer járhatja be újra és újra kedvenc útvonalait Viktor legkülönbözőbb pontjain.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy műkorcsolyát nézek. Férfi műkorcsolyát - mondta Gabriel, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett Phichit hatalmas, kétszemélyes ágyában. 

\- Mi most nem szimplán férfi műkorcsolyát, hanem az egyik legjobb barátunk párját támogatjuk a karrierjében… - magyarázta Phichit, amint a megfelelő csatornára állította a képernyőt az ágy szélén ülve. Yuuri csak magában mosolygott a sarokba helyezett relax-fotelből. 

Viktor szezonnyitó versenyét tervezték nézni közösen Phichit legújabb, hatalmas tévéjén. Egy kisebb parti kerekedett az eseményből, az íróasztalon három bontott üveg sorakozott, és a pizzát is megrendelték már. Yuuri nagyon hálás volt barátainak mindezért. Nála a gimnázium és a tanulmányi versenyek egész évben folytak, és nem voltak olyan karrierspecifikusak, mint Viktor versenyei. Ő bármikor nemet mondhatott. Deriválni meg lehet tanulni negyven évesen is. Négyeseket ugrani a jégen már egy kicsit késő. Viktort az első lendülettel vették be a körükbe, ahogy megismerték. 

\- Amíg Phichit megtanulja használni a saját tévéjét, és Viktor pedig nincs itt, elmesélhetnéd nekem is, Yuuri, hogy hogyan is volt az a bizonyos angolóra.

Yuuri tudta, hogy nem halogathatja sokáig a mesélést. Csöpögős történetekre való fogékonyság tekintetében egy kicsit sem voltak jobbak, mint a gimnazista osztálytársnőik.

\- Szóval, angoloztunk, utána megnéztük a korcsolyás videóit a nagy tévén. Végig nagyon közel voltunk egymáshoz, és néha hozzáért a combja az enyémhez. - Erre Phichit és Gabriel elismerően bólogattak.

\- Tovább, tovább, én már hallottam, de mond el Gabrielnek is! – bíztatta Phichit, mire Yuuri rávigyorgott a haverjaira.

\- A videók végére értünk, és elkezdett motyogni valamit arról, hogy kezdődik a szezon, én pedig éppen el voltam varázsolva a hajától.

\- Úristen, tényleg milyen haja van! – mondta Gabriel.

\- Vajon festi? – kérdezte Phichit.

\- Ki kell deríteni! – helyeseltek mindketten.

\- Hagyjátok békén, tuti, hogy az összes rajongója ezen csámcsog. Amúgy meg nem mindegy? Amúgy is az egész srác túl szép, hogy igaz legyen. 

\- Szóval, ki smárolt le kit? 

Yuuri élénken emlékezett arra az estére, amikor megcsókolta Viktort, és nem, nem őt smárolta le a műkoris világsztár. Legalábbis először biztos nem. A második, a harmadik vagy a tizenakárhányadik alkalomról nem szeretett volna még becslésekbe sem bocsátkozni. 

\- Ha jól emlékszem, először én őt.

\- Először? – kérdezte Gabriel, mire eljött az ideje, hogy Yuuri elpiruljon. Gyorsan magához tért, és folytatta a mesélést.

\- Aztán ő is engem. Aztán Phichit hazavitte őt kocsival, én meg elkísértem oda-vissza. 

\- Mindig tudtam, hogy csak azért vagyok legjobb barátod, mert egy utcában lakunk, és bármikor pattanok, ha segítségre van szükséged.

\- Az is jó, hogy most már van jogsid és kocsid is – tette hozzá nevetve Yuuri.

\- Látod, Gabriel, mondtam, hogy csak kihasználnak – drámázott poénkodva Phichit. - De nagyon megérte elvinni őket, ugyanis a fuvar díja egy részletes történet volt.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy mindent előbb megtudsz, mint én – duzzogott Gabriel. 

\- Kezdődik! – kiáltott fel Phichit, és lehuppant Gabriel mellé az ágyra.

Pár hetes műkorcsolya gyorstalpaló után sem érezte Yuuri úgy, hogy egy laikusnál több fogalma lenne arról, ami a képernyőn folyt. A legtöbb mozdulatot felismerte, hiszen a projekthez is használták őket, de ahhoz, hogy azt milyen szinten kivitelezték, egyáltalán nem értett. A pontrendszernek ő utána sem nézett, nem tartotta szükségesnek. Csak Viktor gyors beszámolójából emlékezett a lényegesebb elemekre. 

Viktor szereplése lélegzetelállító volt, még kívülállóként is kitűnt a többi versenyző közül. Yuuri megengedte magának, hogy izguljon érte, de megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amint újdonsült kedvese nevét látta a tabella tetején. 

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy pont veled jár, Yuuri - mondta Gabriel, és csaknem irigykedve nézte, ahogy Viktor mosolyogva interjút ad.

\- Csönd legyen, lássuk, valóban angoloztatok-e – vigyorogta Phichit, ugyanis a közvetítés utáni interjúk még csak most következtek. Yuurinak ki is ment a fejéből, annyira lekötötték az korcsolya-előadások. Yuurinak nagyot dobbant a szíve, amikor Viktor az általa ajánlott kifejezéseket használta, amikor a rövid programjáról kérdezték.

\- Ez a két mondat angolul annyira tipikusan Yuuri Katsuki – nevetett fel Gabriel. - Szóval tényleg angoloztatok is.

\- Hát hogyne – szólt szélesen mosolyogva Yuuri, és még jobban büszke volt gyönyörűséges tanítványára. 

\- Írjunk neki! – tette hozzá gyorsan Phichit, és már kereste is elő a telefonját. 

\- Majd az enyémről - mondta Yuuri, és közösen megfogalmazták a gratulációt.

***

\- Kimegyünk kocsikázni Gabrielékkel péntek este. Ha gondolod, miután átjössz hozzám, csatlakozhatsz – mondta Yuuri, és apró puszit adott Viktor ajkainak sarkába, amint a gimnázium súlyos bejárati ajtaja előtt búcsúzkodtak. Viktor túl volt két fontos versenyén, most karácsony utánig egy rövidke pihenő következett. Még sosem autókázott Phichitékkel, de volt némi fogalma róla, milyen lehet. Nagyon megszerette Yuuri baráti körét a folyton aktív és minden lében tíz kanál Phichittel és a nyugodt és mindig kételkedő Gabriellel együtt. Mindketten nemrég szerezték a jogosítványukat, és minden autóvezetési tudásukat a vidéki kisváros éjszakai utcáin szerették fitogtatni. 

\- Rendben. A könyökvédőmet is vigyem? – viccelődött Viktor, és lazán átkarolta Yuuri derekát. Most, hogy csaknem nyilvánosan voltak, mégsem markolt bele a popsijába. 

\- Inkább ne, majd vigyázok rád - mosolyogta Yuuri.

\- Megyek órára, akkor pénteken nálad - mondta Viktor, majd egy kis körültekintés után egy gyors csókot lopott Yuuritól, aztán elindult órára.

Attól, hogy halálra unatkozza magát az első óráján, csak a Yuuriról történő ábrándozás menekítette meg. Viktor nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen „gyorsan” haladnak a kapcsolatukban.  
Az első versenye után ismét Yuuriéknál találkoztak. Mivel még sem a fizikaprojekt nem volt kész, és az angoltudásán is volt mit csiszolni, megegyeztek, hogy egy-egy órát mindkét dologra rászánnak. Arról nem szólt a megegyezés, hogy közben Yuuri keze mennyiszer járhatja be újra és újra kedvenc útvonalait Viktor legkülönbözőbb pontjain. A fiú kellemes tapintása hol a derekán, hol a combján, vagy néha csak egyszerűen a kézfején időzött. Viktor egy percig sem bánta a fizikai kontaktust, noha igyekezett a tanulnivalójukra is koncentrálni. 

Miután Yuuri úgy döntött, hogy elég volt az okoskodásból arra a napra, egyszerűen felkapta Viktort ültéből. Viktor boldogan fonta köré a karjait és lábait, és ebből a pózból kicsit lefelé tudott nézni Yuuri arany ragyogású szemeibe. A sötéthajú srác gondolkodás nélkül csókolta meg. Viktor elengedte magát a pozícióban, és hagyta, hogy az erősebbik fiú óvatosan letegye az ágyára. 

Viktor nyakát hátul nyomni kezdte a hajgumi, és csak addig szakította meg a csókot, amíg mosolyogva kioldotta a haját. Jó érzéssel rázta meg kicsit a tincseit, amint a szálak kiszorultak egész napos szorításukból. Yuurinak csak úgy ragyogott a szeme az önkéntelen mozdulatokra. 

\- Imádom a hajad - mondta, és óvatosan kisimogatta Viktor arcából az eltévelyedett szálakat. Viktor csak mosolygott, majd elkapta Yuuri kezét. 

\- Én pedig mindenedet imádom – tette hozzá, és ismét azzal a gondolattal merült el Yuuri édes ajkainak és forró ölelésének mélyében, hogy senki sem lehet nála szerencsésebb. Yuuri kezei a combja külső felét simogatták, ahogy csaknem mindenük egymásnak simult. Viktor csak maga előtt próbálta titkolni, ahogy erre a mozdulatra mennyire kellemes érzések kezdenek az alsó testtájai felé irányulni. Inkább beleborzongott, ahogy megérezte, amint Yuuri keménysége hozzáért, és kedvese röviden felsóhajtott a válla fölött.

Viktor kezei akkor éppen Yuuri derekán tétováztak, amikor tekintetük találkozott. Yuuri rávigyorgott, majd megfogta a kezeit, és egyértelműen a popsijára tette. Szerencsére Viktor nem nyikkant fel, inkább masszírozni kezdte a felkínált testrészt. 

Ebben a percben érezte meg Yuuri forró érintését az oldalán, amint benyúlt a pólója alá. Egyik kezével Viktor arcélét tartotta óvatosan, a másikkal felfedezőútra indult Viktor kék-fehér csíkos felsőrésze alatt. Viktor belenevetve az érintésébe szakította meg a csókot. Szeme pillanatokon belül találkozott Yuuriéval, aki kérdő tekintettel elkezdte lefejteni a laza ruhadarabot, és a beleegyezésére várt. Viktor bólintott, és hagyta, hogy a puha pulóver a parkettán kössön ki. 

Yuuri láthatóan gyönyörködött benne. Hüvelykujjait végighúzta Viktor kulcscsontján, majd tenyerével végigsimított Viktor mellkasán, és ujjaival végigcirógatta az oldalát. Viktor fenntartotta a szemkontaktust, majd hagyta, hogy Yuuri összefűzze az ujjaikat. Viktornak sem kellett több, hamiskásan mosolyogva ismét magához húzta a sötét hajú srácot. Most már nem hezitált, kihúzta Yuuri fekete pólóját az övéből, majd átbújtatta szerelme fején, hogy a színes mellett végezze az ágy mellett. 

Egy pillanatra Viktor is megállt gyönyörködni Yuuri csodás felépítésű testében. A szobát átjárta a lemenő nap fénye, mely selymesen aranyló sugarakkal díszítette a bőrét. Viktor felülkerekedett, és nem állta meg, hogy ne csókoljon magának egy utat egészen Yuuri füle tövétől az nadrágja széléig. Kedvese aprókat sóhajtott közben, és Viktor már az övcsatját bontogatta, amikor ránézett. 

\- Biztos, hogy szeretnéd? – Viktor hezitált egy pillanatra. Igazából nem is tudja, hogy pontosan mit szeretne, ugyanis sosem csinált még ilyesmit, és ahogy a Yuurival történő beszélgetéseikből kiderült, őneki sem voltak hasonló tapasztalatai. Annyit tudott, hogy nagyon szerette Yuurit, és hogy kész volt rá, hogy kielégítse. 

\- Igen, de szeretném, ha utána te is – jelentette ki Viktor.

\- Rendben – mondta Yuuri melegséggel a tekintetében, amely megnyugtatta Viktort. Yuuri ismét végigsimított az oldalán, mire Viktor felbátorodva kioldotta Yuuri övcsatját, és lehúzta a kopottkék farmert. Viktor nagy levegőt vett, és Yuuri bokszerjén keresztül a tenyerével simogatta kedvesét, miközben apró puszikat adott a füle mögé. Jutalma édes szuszogás lett, majd pár mozdulattal Yuuri bokszerje is a ruhahalmaz tetejére került.

Sosem csinált ilyet, de nem szerette volna, ha mindez a hangulat rovására megy. Megszorította Yuurit, mire kedvese halkan felnyögött. Viktor egyre gyorsuló le és fel irányú kézmozdulataira kedvese szorosan összezárta a szemét, és alig hallható nyögésekkel telten, gyorsan lélegzett. 

A légzés egyenletes remegéssé alakult, amikor Viktor a szájába vette Yuuri eddig kényeztetett testrészét. Na, ebben a pillanatban sem igazán tudta, hogy mit kezdjen a helyzettel. Nyelvét laposan tartva, óvatosan szívott egyet, mire Yuuri remegő kezei kisimították a haját az arcából.

Néhány mozdulat után ráérzett a dolog mikéntéjére, és lelkesen kényeztette szerelmét.  
\- Vigyázz… - figyelmeztette Yuuri, mire Viktor felemelte a fejét, és a kezével fejezte be munkáját Yuuri édesen-vibráló orgazmusáig. Viktor fölé hajolt, amikor Yuuri kinyitotta a nap utolsó sugaraiban egész sötétnek látszó szemeit.

\- Jó volt? - kérdezte, kicsit aggódva. Yuuri szoros ölelésbe zárta, és millió csókot hintett először az ajkaira, majd a nyakára, majd később ahol csak érte. Ezek szerint jó volt. 

\- Kérlek, hadd csináljam én is, neked. – Viktor már így is nehezen kapott levegőt a felsőtestét érintő csókáradatról, amely ismét felvette szisztematikus mivoltát. Yuuri a két kulcscsontja közötti gödröcskéből indulva egyenesen, centiről centire haladt lefelé, miközben már ki is gombolta Viktor nadrágját. A sötétszürke ruhadarab is az eddigiek sorsára jutott, és Viktor próbált ellazulni, mikor Yuuri végigcsókolta a boxerje szélét, majd nem teljesen elmerülni egy sűrű élvezethullámban, amint Yuuri a belső combját hinti teli csókokkal.

Viktor segített Yuurinak megszabadulni az alsójától, majd feje ismét a párnán landolt, haját hagyta szétterülni az ágyneműn. Yuuri a kezével és a nyelvével egyszerre kényeztette (vagy igazából Viktor nem tudta, és nem is szerette volna kielemezni, hogy miként), és a tömény élvezet sűrű hullámokként futott rajta végig. Az érzés addig kezdett sűrűsödni, amíg egy hosszú percig semelyik érzékszervével sem tudta hova tenni a körülötte felépülő valóságot. Hagyta, hogy ez a momentum magával vigye egészen messzire. 

Yuuri érintőleges csókjára eszmélt. 

\- Ugye tudod – kérdezte Yuuri –, hogy nagyon szeretlek?

Viktor szemén látszott a meghatottság. Magához ölelte, és a fülébe suttogta, hogy tudja. És hogy ő is szereti.

Viktort az iskola régi-régi csengője ébresztette álmodozásából. Ismét sem volt fogalma róla, hogy mit is vettek ezen az órán.


	6. Primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arra eszmélt, ahogy egészen egy másodperc múlva parázsló tekintetük zárul össze.

Yuuri és Viktor együtt vártak Yakovra a jégcsarnok irodájának előterében. Viktor edzője ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy találkozzon Yuurival a projekt publikálása előtt, és együtt is megnézzék az elkészült anyagot. 

\- Mi van, ha nem tetszik neki ez az egész? – kérdezte Yuuri aggodalmasan, és bézs kardigánja ujjába húzta a kézfejét. Yuuri hirtelen maga sem tudta pontosan, hogy a fizika videókra, vagy a kettejük között egyre szebben fejlődő kapcsolatra célozgat. Úgy látszott, Viktor inkább csak az elsőre reagál.

\- Biztos, hogy tetszik neki a videó, már a nagy részét úgy is látta. - Viktor átölelte Yuurit a derekánál fogva, és végigsimított a karján, majd előhúzta a kardigánja ujjába csúsztatott kézfejét, és összezárta az ujjaikat. 

\- Szerintem miután minden versenyt megnyertem a szezonban, egy rossz szava sem lehet. Most itt az ideje, hogy megnyerjük meg a te versenyedet is. – Ebben a pillanatban nyílt az ajtó, és megjelent Yakov teljes edzői valójában. Viktorék kicsit távolabb húzódtak egymástól, majd Yakov behessegette őket jól fűtött irodájába. Leültek az íróasztal elé állított székek egyikébe. 

\- Még videók előtt szeretném megköszönni az angoltanítást, Viktornak sokkal jobban megy az interjúzás ebben a szezonban. Lássuk, mit adott érte cserébe. 

Erre a kijelentésre Yuuri lassacskán megnyugodott. Elővette a cédét a hátizsákjából, odaadta Yakovnak, és megvárták, amíg az edző elindítja a lejátszást. Yakov kifelé fordította a monitort, hogy mindannyian lássák a képernyőt. Yuuri egyrészről büszke volt a teljesítményére, másrészt nagyon is aggódott, hogy a videóval túl sok kerül nyilvánosságra Viktor mozgáskultúrájából. Remélte, hogy Yakov beleegyezik a teljes anyag publikálásába. 

Yuuri nagyon hálás volt Viktornak. A versenyzés, a végtelen korcsolyázás és táncóra mellett volt ideje plusz videókat is készíteni edzésen kívül is, ugyanis a szezon sűrűjében nem videózhatott a próbákon. Amíg kedvese elutazott a versenyekre Yuuri megalkotta a Viktor mozdulataihoz tartozó számításokat, unalmas órákon keresztül szerkesztette és vágta a felvételeket. Megírta és felmondta a magyarázó szövegeket, majd mindehhez angol feliratot csatolt. Úgy gondolta, hogy ha eddig nem, most fog hozzánőni az íróasztal székéhez. De lassacskán elkészült a teljes anyag, és a tavasz is megérkezett a vidéki kisváros változatos épületei közé. Viktor versenyei is a végéhez közeledtek, és Yuuri nagyon remélte, hogy ismét több időt tudtak együtt tölteni. 

Yuuri már legalább ezerszer látta a videót, ezért inkább Yakov arcát figyelte. Az edző aprón bólogatva, és nagy figyelemmel követte a képkockákat, és úgy nézett ki nincs különösebb problémája.

\- Rendben lesz. Örülök, hogy tartottad magad a megállapodáshoz. 

\- Akkor nem kell változtatni semmit? – kérdezte Yuuri. 

\- Nem, és gratulálok a videóhoz, igen minőségi munka. Sok sikert a pályázathoz!  
\- Köszönjük szépen! – mondta Yuuri.

\- Nem is olyan szörnyű az öreg, mint meséled – kezdte Yuuri, miközben már a buszmegálló felé gyalogoltak. 

\- Addig ilyen, amíg olyan dolgokról van szó, amikhez nem ért. Ezen kívül szerinte jó hatással vagy rám - mondta Viktor vidáman, és összekulcsolta az ujjaikat.

\- Igen? – mondta Yuuri, majd megálltak. Homlokát összeérintette Viktoréval - Ehhez vajon mit szólna? – kérdezte, majd minden szenvedélyét beleadva szájon csókolta Viktort. Érezte, ahogy a műkorcsolyázó teste finoman olvadozik a karjaiban, és a hosszú ezüstszőke hajszálak cirógatják az arcát. 

\- Nem is tudom, reméljük hogy annyit, hogy a szenvedély jót tesz az előadásomnak. - Yuuri felnevetett majd lassan tovább indultak. A sportcsarnok előtti park fái már hozták a rügyeket, és a levegőben továbbra reménytelenül terjengett a tavasz párás illata.

\- Mikor lesz eredmény? – érdeklődött Viktor

\- Egy hónap múlva. Ha benne leszünk az első tízben, Phichit bulit szervez.

\- Már alig várom! – mondta Viktor, ahogy elérték a buszuk beállóhelyét. - A szezon alatt sosincs időm semmire. Most is úgy örülök, hogy végre van időm arra, hogy át gyere hozzánk.

\- Hát még én mennyire örülök - mondta Yuuri kedvesen. A buszpályaudvaron a szokásos délutáni tömeg uralkodott, és Yuuri azon töprengett, vajon összefutnak-e Gabriellel vagy Phichittel. Barátai legújabb szabadidős elfoglaltsága volt a Viktor és közötte szövődő kapcsolat pontos átbeszélése és kielemzése. Phichit saját élmények híján, Gabriel pedig a saját hülyéségeinek újramesélése miatt tartotta ezt végképp fontosnak. Yuuri ilyenkor csak mosolygott magában, és igyekezett nem túl részletes, de egyértelmű beszámolókkal szolgálni. 

Viktor gyönyörű volt, tehetséges, és szeretetteljes. Yuuri néha nem is tudott mit kezdeni azzal a szerelemmel, amivel Viktor elhalmozta. Mindketten elfoglaltak voltak, mégis a szoros határidők miatt megszokták, hogy megszervezzék a találkozóikat. Így még a sűrű műkorcsolya szezon alatt is jutott idő egymásra. Ilyenkor Yuuri vagy Viktor szobájába húzódtak vissza a kinti hidegről, és vicces videókat néztek, vagy kibeszélnivalót szolgáltattak Phichiték számára. Volt, hogy csak egyszerűen feküdtek az ágyon, egymásba gabalyodva és beszélgettek. Sok óvatos téma volt: iskola, szülők, tömegközlekedés, tervek a jövőre. Voltak viszont rizikósabb területek: zenék, könyvek, tánc- és nyelvtanulás, fizika és sok kockaság.

A buszon most az utolsó előtti ülést foglalták el, ahol a legkevésbé vannak szem előtt. Iskolatáskájuk takarásában Viktor szemkontaktus nélkül óvatosan végigsimította Yuuri tenyerén, Yuuri megszorította a finom ujjakat, majd szigorúságot színlelve Viktorra nézett. Viktor nem ijedt meg, félhangosan felnevetett, mire megjelent a képben a legjobb pasi, akit Yuuri valaha életében látott. Sötétszőke, tökéletesen göndörödő haj, deltás vállak, és már-már nemesi kisugárzás. Az még nagyobb meglepetés volt, hogy a lény megszólította őket.

\- Jaj, nem akartam zavarni, szia Viktor! – Viktor szélesen mosolyogva felé fordult.  
\- Szia Chris! Végre van időm bemutatni neked Yuurit! 

\- Így van, végre megismerhetlek! Chris, Viktor hivatalos legjobb barátja.

\- Szia! Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor hivatalos…

\- Tudom, Viktor angoltanára – vigyorgott Chris, mint aki pontosan annyit tud, mint Gabriel és Phichit. Yuuri ritkán vörösödik el, de most ez éppen megtörtént. - Beadtátok Yakovnak a fizikavideókat? Mit szólt az öreg?

\- Tudod, amihez nem ért, azon nem sokat izgatja magát – mondta Viktor. Az öreg busz a maga módján végigszáguldott a város ismerős utcáin, miközben Chris és Viktor iskolai dolgokról fecsegtek. 

\- Ugye? A múltkor is bealudtál órán, pedig ha már tiszteletedet teszed a gimnáziumban, igazán figyelhetnél - mondta Chris.

\- Te beszélsz? Ki szokta rólam másolni az angol szavakat? Amúgy meg szoktam figyelni, azokon az órákon, amiket nem lehet otthon megtanulni, vagy kipuskázni. Úgyhogy inkább máson gondolkodtam - célozgatott Viktor, és Yuurinak azonnal leesett, hogy Viktor min is gondolkodott. Chris gonoszan vigyorgott.

\- Akkor mindjárt más, ezeket a dolgokat rendesen meg kell gondolni – tette hozzá Chris. Yuuri egyből felismerte, ha nyer a pályázata, Chrisnek ott a helye a Phichit által szervezett bulin, úgyhogy meg is hívta.

\- Ott leszek! Majd mondjátok meg, mit iszunk! – erre Yuuri csak oldalra fordította a fejét, és megelőzött egy lemondó gesztust. 

\- Bocsi, nekem itt le kell szállnom, de Viktor, majd mindent mesélj el holnap – köszönt el sokat sejtetően Chris, és lesétált, nem elnézést, levonult a buszról. Csaknem hallatszott a passzoló, dramatikus klasszikus zene a háta mögött.

\- Szóval ő Chris. Őrült, szexi, és mindig igaza van - mesélte mosolyogva Viktor. - Köszi, hogy meghívtad, király lenne együtt bulizni. 

Miután befutott a busz az megállójukba, septiben összeszedték az időközben ledobált cuccaikat, és leszálltak. A rövid sétán, ami Viktorék háza felé vezetett, már foghatták egymás kezét. A kisebb nagyobb családi házak által határolt utca kihalt volt, mintha senki sem lakna a hol egyszerűbb kivitelezésű, hol hivalkodóbb épületekben. A járda hézagos volt a sokáig odázott felújítások miatt, és a repedésekben kinőttek az első nemkívánatos fűszálak. Viktorék hátsó kertjében, teljes pompájában virágzott a cseresznyefa. Yuuri pár percig megbámulta a több emelet magas virághalmazt, ahonnan az egyre erősödő tavaszi szél hófehér sziromhullámot fújt feléjük. Viktor lesöpört a válláról pár szirmot, majd aggodalmasan a fára nézett.

\- Sosem volt időnk rendesen megmetszetni, és ilyen nagy lett. Most pedig már nem érdemes. Majd nyáron szedünk róla cseresznyét, nagyon finom.

\- Gyönyörű, akárcsak te – mondta Yuuri halkan és önkéntelen. Viktor a táskájában kezdett matatni a lakáskulcs után, majd beeresztette őket. A magas és hideg lépcsőház didergése után Viktor szobája kellemesen meleg volt. A padlótól plafonig érő könyvespolcon sorakozott Viktorék házi könyvtára, mely az idők során csak tovább bővült Viktor iskolai tankönyveivel és három nyelvű kedvenc olvasmányaival. A műkorcsolyázó a széles ablak elé tolt íróasztalig hátrált, majd hamiskásan mosolygott Yuurira.

\- Mit szeretnél csinálni? – kérdezte, és egyik kezével összefogta a haját, csavart rajta egyet, majd az egész zuhatagot a másik válla elé dobta.

\- Bármit – mondta Yuuri, mert a mozdulatra kiszáradt a szája. – Veled bármit.  
Közelebb lépett Viktorhoz, és szinte teljesen betakarta a karjaival. Úgy érezte, hogy már egyetlen ölelésük is sok mindenre elég lehet.

Viktor Yuuri vállára tette a fejét, és ujjait beledugta a nadrágján lévő öv-bújtatókba, mintha valami jelre várna. Yuuri felnevetett magában, majd belenyúlt Viktor farzsebeibe és masszírozva markolt a műkoris popsijába. Viktor parancsszerűen reagált erre a mozdulatra. Egyik kezével gyengéden tartotta Yuuri arcát, majd a nyelvével egyenesen és mélyen hatolt a szájába, felkérve egy sebes keringőre az övét. Yuuri szívverése logaritmikus léptékkel gyorsult fel, ahogy Viktor egyetlen, finomnak álcázott lökéssel érintette össze csípőjüket.

Erősen kapaszkodott Viktor popsijába, és érezte, ahogy a lábai egyre kevésbé tudják megtartani. Támasztékot keresve végigsimított Viktor combjának külső élén, majd ugyanezzel a mozdulattal a dereka köré fonta Viktor egyik kecses lábát. A táncos ösztönök felülkerekedtek Viktorban, és Yuuri azon kapta magát, hogy a szőke srác a lábaival kapaszkodik a derekába, és karjaival szorosan öleli a nyakát. 

Yuuriban most már teljes mértékben átrendeződött a vérkeringés. Legyűrte a lassan rátörő fülzúgást, és annak ellenére, hogy az idegrendszere csak és kizárólag Viktor tökéletes mindenére koncentrált, igyekezett nem balesetet csinálni az attrakcióból. Vállból tartotta kedvesét, majd pillanatokon belül Viktor ágyában landoltak. 

\- Mikor jönnek haza a szüleid? – kérdezte Yuuri, ahogy Viktor hajszálait simogatta ki az arcából. 

\- Sokára, ma értekezlet van – mondta, mire Yuuri megnyugodott. Nem mintha bármelyikük szülei a rányitós fajtából lettek volna, de akkor is békésebben voltak, ha csak ketten tartózkodtak a házban. 

\- Szóval ma…? – kérdezte Viktor csillogóan kék szemekkel. Yuuri szabályosan elolvadt. Igen, ma kipróbálhatnak valami mást. Eddig a kölcsönös kézzel-szájjal kényeztetésnél nem jutottak tovább, ugyanis a túl sok elfoglaltság miatt egyszerűen vagy kellő idő, vagy helyszín nem akadt rá. 

\- Igen, ha te is szeretnéd – mondta Yuuri, és lusta, simogató mozdulatokkal nyúlt be Viktor pólója alá. 

\- Természetesen! – ragyogott fel a világbajnok arca, és máris félig ülő helyzetbe emelkedett. Gyakorlott kezekkel vetkőztették egymást. Ahogy egymás után érkeztek Viktor alacsony heverője mellé a különböző ruhadarabok, úgy követték egymást az édes érintések, a sürgető csókok és az egyre szaporodó, apró nyögések.

Yuuri Viktor damasztfehér bőrét, ezüstszőke tincseit és azúrkék szemeit csodálta, és néma sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy sosem fog betelni a látvánnyal. Így hát további filozofálás helyett inkább Viktor füle mögé osztott apró puszikat, majd egyre lejjebb, végig a finom vonású arcélen, és az édes gödröcskéken Viktor kulcscsontjának környékén. A szőke srác megadóan sóhajtozott a karjaiban, és hátrahajtott fejjel fogadta Yuuri kényeztetését. 

Viktor váratlanul megölelte, és minden kicsiny porcikájuk összefonódott. Viktor lenyűgöző volt, Yuuri tulajdonképpen nem akartam elhinni, hogy egy megtestesült szépség akarja maga mellett tudni akár hosszabb időre is. Yuuri elmerült egy pillanatra az ölelés zizegős forróságában, majd Viktor motyogni kezdett:

\- Vettem dolgokat. Szeretném, ha te… - Yuuri értette, és közben egyetlen nagyot sóhajtott. Viktor vett dolgokat, ő pedig olvasott dolgokat, és most valahogy át kéne ültetni mindezt a gyakorlatba. Viktor összefonta az ujjaikat, mire Yuuri ismét egy mély csókban találta magát. 

Viktort simogatni maga volt a mennyország, és még csodálatosabb volt átélni, ahogy a gyengéd érintések és leheletnyi csókok között teljesen ellazul, és átadja magát az élvezetnek. Yuuri a bokájánál fogva feltolta Viktor lábait, mire Viktor ismét az arcát kezdte simogatni, és biztatóan a szemeibe nézett. Yuuri végigcsúsztatta a tenyerét Viktor belső combján, mire ő lassan kilélegzett. Yuuri minden figyelmét Viktorra szentelte, aki lezárta világos szemeit, majd enyhén oldalra fordította a fejét. Yuuri kézbe vette Viktort, majd jól ismert mozdulatokba és simogatásba kezdett. Lassacskán felváltotta ajkával és nyelvével a kezét, és hüvelykujjával masszírozni kezdte Viktor gátját. A szőke srác aprókat remegett alatta, és ahogy Yuuri felnézett egy eddig ismeretlen rózsaszínes pír borította a világbajnok arcát és nyakát, egészen a mellkasáig. 

Mielőtt teljesen megfeledkeztek volna magukról, Yuuri felemelkedett, és a következőt kérdezte Viktortól:

\- Szóval hová tetted a dolgokat?

\- Legalsó íróasztalfiók – amint megtalálta, Yuuri felbontotta a tubust, és nyomott egy kevés gélt az ujjaira. Viktor közben ismét kényelembe helyezkedett a párnákon, ezüst haja összevissza kócolódott mintás huzaton. Lábait lazán felhúzta, és Yuuri százszor hálát adott kedvese hajlékonyságáért. Ismét a szájába vette Viktor legérzékenyebb testrészét, majd a benedvesített ujjaival körkörös mozdulatokba kezdett. Viktor lassan, remegve sóhajtott fel. Yuuri szemkontaktust keresett a kedvesével, de csak mélyen lezárt pillákkal, és élvezetben elmerült arccal találkozott. Yuuri folyatta, amit elkezdett, majd ahogy Viktor légzése egyre mélyebbé változott, óvatosan bevezette egy ujját. Viktor ismét oldalra fordította a fejét, és diszkréten felnyögött.

Szemei továbbra is csukva voltak, majd rendkívül halkan hozzátette, hogy folytathatják. Yuuri óvatosan ki és be kezdte mozgatni az ujját, figyelve Viktor minden rezdülését. A másik kezével hol Viktor oldalát, hol a belső combjait cirógatta. Amikor Yuuri hívogató mozdulatot tett Viktor belsejében, a műkorcsolya bajnok szemei kipattantak, és egészen Yuuri tekintetének mélyére zuhantak. Yuuri még egy ujja csatlakozott az előzőhöz, és mosolyogva, pár mozdulatig tartotta a szemkontaktust. Viktor ismét visszadőlt a párnára, majd már kissé rekedt hangon hozzátette:

\- Kérlek, kész vagyok… - mondta, és megsimogatta Yuuri tarkóját. Yuuri előre hozta Viktor kezét, és apró csókot adott a tenyerének belsejébe. 

Eljött hát a pillanat, amire elméletben évek óta vágyott. Összeszedte minden lelki erejét, kibontotta a gumit, és kivételesen bénázás nélkül felhúzta. Viktor közben türelmesen figyelte, ficeregve hátradőlt, és gyengéden mosolygott magában. Yuuri először csak összeérintette testrészeiket, majd minden kis mozdulatra koncentrálva Viktorba hatolt. Viktor tovább mosolygott, majd erősen szorította össze a szemeit. Mielőtt Yuuri alámerült volna a Viktor testének melegének és szorításának forró tengerében, gyakorlatilag Viktorra zuhant, és a tenyere a hajába csúszott.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Yuuri, látva egészen közelről Viktor arcát, ami inkább tükrözött meglepettséget, semmint aggodalmat.

\- Igen Yuuri – válaszolt Viktor, és egy csípőlökéssel, teljesen magába szippantotta. Yuurinél ebben a pillanatban váltott a látómező feketén foltossá. Csaknem önmagáról elfeledkezve egy kezdetben kimért, majd egyre gyorsabb ritmust felvevő mozgásba kezdett. Viktor ugyanebben a ritmusban édeseket nyögött alatta, és minden egyes mozdulatra érzelemmel telien szorította meg a haját vagy a tarkóját. 

Yuuri a saját mozdulataival szinkronban simogatta kedvesét. Viktor egyre elnyújtottabban lélegzett, majd pár mozdulat után egy nagy és hangos sóhajt követve Yuuri a kezén érezte, ahogy a kedvese a csúcsra ért. A további eseményeket nem volt lehetőse részletesen megfigyelni. A Viktor testén végigszaladó egyenletesen csillapodó rezgés teljes erejével áramlott át a saját testébe, repítve őt is a beteljesedés felé. Fejét Viktor haja mellett belefúrta a párnába, és a szemeit lezárva hallgatta kettejük lassuló pihegését.

Arra eszmélt, ahogy egészen egy másodperc múlva parázsló tekintetük zárul össze.


	7. Hamisítatlan napfény

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jégkrémet ettek, mert most nyár van, és zene, és napsütés és egy pillanatra igenis megállhat az élet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönet Bödőcs Tibornak azért az egy mondatért, illetve Vörösmarty Mihály verséért.

Benne lettek az első tízben. Phichit bulit szervezett. Viktor, Phichit és Yuuri Gabrielék családi autójának hátsó ülésén szorongott (az első ülésen Gabriel modell-karrierre vágyó barátnője villogtatta a combjait). A helyi szupermarketből igyekeztek a buli helyszíne felé. A csomagtartó megtelt a legkülönbözőbb koktél alapanyagokkal, rágcsálnivalókkal, és természetesen Gabrielék hangfal-rendszerével. Viktor előre látta, hogy nem lesz az estének túl jó vége. 

A város másik végén, kicsit távolabb a lakott területektől egészen közel az erdőhöz kibéreltek egy teljes házat. Az épülethez szép terasz, nagy nappali és bárpulttal ellátott, széles konyha tartozott, az emeleten pedig kisebb szobák nyíltak az ottalvók részére. 

Viktor segített behordani a konyhába az italokat, miközben Gabriel és Yuuri beszerelte a hangfalat, és pár perc múlva megtöltötte a lakást a még egyelőre halkan lüktető zene. Amint végeztek a bepakolással, Viktor felment a szobájukba és unalmában megfésülködött. Yuuri pont jókor érkezett a szobába ahhoz, hogy Viktor haját összezilálva végigdöntse az ágyon, és apró puszikkal borítsa az arcát és a nyakát.

\- Mindenkit ismerünk a buliból? – kérdezte Viktor, és remélte, hogy Yuuri pontosan érti, hogy mire gondol. Yuuri baráti köre előtt már szinte teljesen közvetlenek voltak, de a vidéki kisváros sajátosságaiból adódóan sosem lehettek elég óvatosak.

\- Az az igazság, hogy nem tudom pontosan kiket hívott meg. Általában itt van a fél évfolyam.

Viktor aggódó arcot vágott.

\- Ne aggódj, Gabrielékkel mindenki szeret jóban lenni, és aki jóban van Gabriellel, annak jóban kell lennie velünk is. Amúgy is, mióta fél a műkorcsolya-világbajnok egy csapat gimnazistától? Képes vagy rá, hogy elvarázsold a világot, beleértve a legesleginkább engem. Menni fog ma este is.  
Viktor megnyugodott Yuuri szavaira, és szoros ölelésbe zárta kedvesét. Az elkövetkezendő jó néhány óráról Viktornak csak a kérdések maradtak meg. Kérdések, melyeket többségében Yuuri, illetve a többi vendég tett fel neki. 

\- Kérsz egy koktél, Viktor?

\- Mit iszol Viktor?

\- Miért nem eszel pizzát, Viktor?

\- Csinálhatunk közös képet, Viktor?

\- Hol vetted ezt az inget, Viktor?

\- Melyik a te poharad, Viktor?

\- Táncolsz velem, Viktor?

\- Tényleg tudsz spárgázni, Viktor?

\- Velem nem is iszol, Viktor?

\- Sétálsz velem, Viktor?

\- Kérsz egy kis vizet, Viktor?

\- Menjünk, feküdjünk le Viktor! – az utolsó minden kétséget kizáróan Yuuri volt, aki felsegítette a lépcsőn, és elvezette a szobájukig. Miután Viktor bezuhant az ágyba, és Yuuri egy mozdulattal rádobta a takarót, Viktor nyugtázta, hogy minden aggodalma feleslegesnek bizonyult.

A tavasz hátralévő része és a tanév vége a saját, felpörgetett tempójában szaladt el mellettük. Viktorék teraszán már tombolt a nyár. Az édesanyja által ültetett virágok csak úgy sugározták az életet, és a narancssárga csíkos napernyő alá kicsit óvatosabban érkeztek a nap verőfényesen forró sugarai. Viktor a fonott karosszékben olvasta az egyik kötelező olvasmányát, és Yuurit várta. A nyári szünet közepén jártak, se házi feladat, se iskolába járás. A korcsolyaedzések természetesen nem maradtak el, viszont nem zajlottak olyan intenzitással, mint a szezonban. Amint Yuuri csengetett, Viktor boldogan ment a hátsó kertjükön keresztül a bejárati ajtajukhoz.

\- Gyere, hozd hátra a biciklit, ott biztonságban van – mondta Viktor, ahogy Yuuri karjaiban hintázott a köszöntő csók után. Miután már a teraszon a fal mellé állították biciklijét, Yuuri is ledobta magát a kerti székbe, és Viktor az ölébe mászott. A fejét pár pillanatra kedvese vállára hajtotta, és hagyta, hogy Yuuri kezei elkalandozzanak a combján. A nyári időre való tekintettel vékony rövidnadrág volt rajta, úgyhogy különösen jó érzés volt Yuuri finom ujjainak érintése a bőrén. Viktor épp félálomba merült volna, amikor megcsörrent a telefonja. Chris volt az.

\- Szia Chris! Mi a stájsz? – kérdezte Viktor, fülig érő vigyorral.

\- Remélem nem zavarok – mondta Chris – a szüleim elmentek továbbképzésre. Itthon hagyták a kocsit. Lemegyünk a tóra?

A telefonbeszélgetést Yuuri is végighallgatta, és beleegyezően bólogatott. Chris egy hónapja szerezte a jogosítványát, de a szülei sosem engedték egyedül vezetni. Ez jó kalandnak ígérkezik. 

\- Természetesen. Akkor eljössz értünk? – kérdezte Viktor.

\- Igen, egy óra múlva ott vagyok. 

\- Szuper! – Viktor letette a telefont, és rámosolygott Yuurira.

\- Szóval strandra megyünk?

\- Igen. Van nálad fürdőruha? Vagy jó lesz az edző nadrágod?

\- Jó lesz az edzőnadrág, addig inkább menjünk fel.  
Viktornak felderült az arca, majd felvonultak emeleti, jól árnyékolt szobájába. Miután mindkettejük szívverése helyreállt egymás szeretgetésétől, Viktor a ruhásszekrénye alján kutakodott fürdőnadrág és strandtörölköző után. 

\- Naptejet se felejtsd el – mondta Yuuri, miközben visszavette fehér pólóját és sötétzöld nyári nadrágját. Viktor feltúrta az íróasztalfiókját is, ahol megtalálta a naptejet és a napszemüvegét is. 

\- Mióta vezet Chris? – kérdezte Yuuri.

\- Körülbelül egy hónapja, de egyedül nem nagyon engedik el a kocsival. Szóval kíváncsi vagyok – vigyorgott Viktor, és késznek titulálta a strandolós táskáját. Épp a konyhában ácsorogtak, és a Viktorék fájáról szedett cseresznyét eszegették, amikor megszólalt a csengő. Viktor visszatette a cseresznyét a hűtőbe, majd kimentek a teraszra, és alaposan bezárták az összes ajtót és Yuuri biciklijét. Chris a bejárat ajtó előtt várt rájuk, hatalmas fekete napszemüvegben, színes atlétában és ultrarövid farmernadrágban. 

\- Na csá, mindent hoztatok?

\- Remélem igen! – mondta Viktor, mire Yuuri csak a fejét csóválta. Beültek Chrisék családi kisautójának hátsó ülésére, és hagyták, hogy Chris a vezetésre koncentráljon. A tó felé vezető úton szerencsére nem tévedtek el, és Viktor szépítő emlékei szerint is csak háromszor fulladtak le. 

Viszont ahogy a nyárfaligetes, ápolt füves tópartra értek, mindhárman megállapították, hogy a kirándulás jó ötletnek bizonyult. Viktor a gyékénymatracon üldögélt, és várta hogy a naptej hasson. Minden nyáron elhatározta, hogy nem fog leégni, talán idén sikerülni is fog. Chris teljes napfürdőt vett, de nem csak a ragyogó égitest sugarai, hanem a többi strandlátogató tekintete is végigsimította testét. Viktor csak magában röhögött, miközben megpróbálta a haját egy kevésbé zilált formában a feje tetejére varázsolni. Remélte, hogy nem lesz vizes, semmi kedve sem volt hajat mosni. 

Próbálkozásának három percen belül lett vége, amikor Yuuri felrángatta a gyékényről, hogy most már biztosan hatotta naptej, és irány a víz. Előtte zuhany, és persze, hogy Yuuri első dolga volt a zuhanyrózsát pisztolyként használva telibe fröcskölni Viktort és az egész haját.

Viktornak sem kellett több, úgy csinált, mintha meg akarná csókolni Yuurit, de ehelyett behúzta kedvese fejét a zuhany alá. Ezután már nevetve, egymás haját vizezve álltak a zuhany alatt, és Viktor belenyugodott, hogy az este bizony hajat kell mosnia.

A nap sztereotipikus strandolós, vízparti nyári napnak bizonyult. Yuurival beúsztak a tó távoli közepére, messze a kíváncsi szemektől, és a simogató vízben ölelgették egymást. Yuuri csatlakozott Chrishez a napozásban, és közben egy csilivili magazin cikkeit elemezgették cinikusan. Viktor gyönyörködött a vízcseppekben, melyek apránként száradtak fel Yuuri aranybarna bőréről, miközben a fa árnyékában bontogatta vizes haját. Jégkrémet ettek, mert most nyár van, és zene, és napsütés és egy pillanatra igenis megállhat az élet. 

A naplementét nézték, és lábaikat a part mellett sorakozó, a kánikulától átmelegedett bazaltköveken nyugtatták. 

\- Lassan haza kéne menni, nem szeretnék sötétben vezetni – mondta Chris, és Yuuri és Viktor is egyetértettek. Összeszedték a nap folyamán szétszóródott dolgaikat, majd a kis szürke családi autó hátsó ülésén várták, hogy Chris hazavigye őket. Az autó nem akart indulni. Nem kapott gyújtást. 

\- Basszus – fejezte ki magát választékosan Chris – rajtahagytam a világítást, és most lemerült az akkumulátor. Be kell tolnunk, vagy be kell bikázni, meglátjuk. De nincs bikakábelem. 

Viktor keserűen felnevetett magában. Nem is történhetne másképp, túl szép volt ez a nap, hogy igaz legyen. Yuuri felsóhajtott, majd kiszállt Viktorral az autóból. Chris benn maradt, és Yuuri irányítására megpróbáltak életet lehelni a motorba. Miután negyedszer sem sikerült, Chris és Viktor is lassan elkezdtek pánikolni. Hazamehetnének busszal, de akkor mi lesz a kocsival? A másik dolog, ha kiderül, Chris szülei kinyírják őket. Szerencsére Yuuri megmentette a helyzetet.

\- Felhívom Gabrieléket, náluk tuti van bikakábel – Viktor is elkezdett megkönnyebbülni. Yuuri barátai értettek az autókhoz, és biztos, hogy tudnak segíteni.

\- Az nagyon jó lenne – mondta Chris, és elkezdett visszatérni az élet az arcába. Yuuri felhívta Gabrielt, aki megnyugtatta őket, hogy fél óra múlva a helyszínen vannak. Természetesen Phichit sem maradhatott otthon; miután kiszálltak egymás után ugratták Christ, hogy biztos, hogy nem tévedésből kapott-e jogosítványt.

\- Elfelejtette lekapcsolni a lámpát, nem a vezetésével van baj! – próbálta kiegyenlíteni a helyzetet Yuuri.

\- Chris, tudod, hogy kell kinyitni a motorháztetőt? – kérdezte Gabriel, miközben kiegyengette a kábelt. A saját, nagyobb autójával közvetlen Chrisé mellett állt, már nyitott motorháztetővel.

\- Igen, máris – miközben Gabriel, Phichit és Chris csatlakoztatták a két autót, Viktor és Yuuri leült a járda szélén ülve drukkolt nekik. Második próbálkozásra elégedetten mordult fel Chrisék autója. 

\- Királyak vagytok, köszönöm szépen. Mivel tudom meghálálni? – kérdezte Chris, és azzal a lendülettel modellpózba vágta magát.

\- Egy üveg whisky mindig jól jön – nézett össze Gabriel és Phichit, miközben elpakolták a bikakábelt. A hazaút szerencsére további események nélkül telt. Miután pár hét múlva szóba kerültek a nap eseményei, Chris nevetve mesélte, hogy a szüleinek csak kicsit voltak gyanúsak az autó csomagtartóján az ismeretlen ujjlenyomatok.


	8. Nem megfelelő szakasz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soha rosszabbul nem is gondolhatta volna.

A tündérmesék nem tartanak örökké, ezt Viktor is nagyon jól tudta. Yuurinak nagy jövőt jósoltak a tudományos világban, és nem csak az esze és a kitartása miatt. Viktor pontosan ismerte azt a reménytelenül makacs versenyszellemet, amivel mindketten meg voltak áldva a tehetségen túl. Az szalagavató, a ballagás, az érettségi és az egyetemi felvételi után egyértelművé vált, hogy Yuuri az ország egyik legjobb felsőoktatási intézményében fogja tovább ragyogtatni a tudását. Párszáz kilométerrel messzebb. 

Viktor látta, hogyan csinálják ezt a távkapcsolatot mások. Pénteken suli után az első busszal irány az ország másik vége, felszerelkezve tanulnivalóval. Vasárnap este későn vissza. A hétvégén minden egyes percet gondosan megtervezni, hogy legyen idő a kötelező tanulásra, de jusson idő egymásra is. Gyakran a tanulás része maradt ki, akkor reménytelen kísérlet arra, hogy hét közben bepótolják. Máskor az egymásra fordított idő maradt ki. Akkor pedig ott volt a veszekedés, hogy miért is utaztak egyáltalán egymáshoz. Viktort nem túlzottam bátorították ezek a lehetőségek.

Mindennek a tetejében ő nem tehette meg, hogy összecsomagolja a jégpályát és Yakovot, és szerelme után indul. Neki minden egyes nap edzése van, ezen kívül jövőre ő is érettségizik, és nem szeretné erősíteni a „sportoló nem tanulhat jól” sztereotípiát. Ezek a gondolatok gyakran férkőztek az agyába ezen a nyáron, de nem izgatta magát túlságosan. Gondolta, hogy búcsút int Yuurinak, és tisztességesen lezárja ezt a szép kapcsolatot. Csak éppen nem volt szíve megtenni. Már augusztus volt, és rohamosan közeledett a szeptember, Yuuri költözésének időpontja, és még mindig nem hoztak döntést. A legrosszabb talán az volt, hogy nem is beszéltek róla, pedig akár megmenthettek volna valamit. Viktor úgy gondolta, az élet majd megoldja önmagát. Soha rosszabbul nem is gondolhatta volna. 

A döntést végül Yuuri mondta ki.

\- Fejezzük ezt be. - Számított rá, gyakorlatilag egész nyáron ettől félt, és nem mert szembe nézni vele. Könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, ahogy Yuuri vállához simult. Viktor ágyában feküdtek, az ablakból beszűrődött a nyár madárcsicsergős-lenge szellős-forró napfényes esszenciája. 

\- Értem - próbálta tárgyilagosan kifejezni magát, és legyűrni a lassan gyülekező sötét szomorúságot. - Tudom, ez lesz a legjobb mindkettőnknek. Neked ott az egyetem, nekem pedig a korcsolyázás. Nem lesz időnk egymásra.

\- Sajnos így van. Nem tarthatjuk fenn olyan minőségben a kapcsolatunkat, mint eddig, tehát jobb lesz ez így. 

\- Tudom - mondta Viktor. Nem nézett Yuurira, és érezte, ahogy kicsordulnak a könnyei, és világok zúgnak porrá a lelkében. - Készítettem neked valamit. Eredetileg a születésnapodon szerettem volna odaadni, de ezek szerint nem fogunk már akkor találkozni. 

Viktor előkotort az íróasztalfiókjából egy aranykötésű, tenyérnyi noteszt. Eredetileg egy határidő napló volt, amibe a dátumokhoz beírta a közös programjaikat és a szép emlékeket, amik az elmúlt két és fél év alatt történtek. Egy mementó volt, és talán nem is volt jobb lehetőség átadni. Yuuri ekkor sírta el magát, és szoros ölelésbe zárta Viktort. 

\- Ugye tudod, hogy nem szabad találkoznunk? – kérdezte Yuuri, miután már a végső búcsúra készülődtek. - Nem kereshetjük egymást, nem írhatunk egymásnak, mert tudjuk mi lesz a vége.

Sajnos Viktor tudta. Szex és összetört szív, ez lesz a vége, és ehhez valóban nem volt lelki kapacitása. Csöndben beleegyezett. Már a teraszajtóban álltak, nem ölelkeztek, és nem csókolták meg egymást, ahogy milliószor tették korábban ebben a helyzetben.

\- Mi az életünk nem megfelelő szakaszában találkoztunk – erre nem tudott Viktor semmit sem mondani, csak helyeselt. Csak olyasvalaki mellett tudta elképelni a jövőjét, mint Yuuri. És ha igaz volt az a mendemonda, miszerint az igaz szerelem az életben csak egyszer jön el, akkor őneki ebből ennyi járt. Két és fél gyönyörű év a gimnáziumban. Ez volt az ára annak, hogy egyikük sem volt hajlandó feladni az álmait. Yuuri már a biciklije mellett állt, és búcsúzóul ennyit mondott:

\- Most mindketten hazamegyünk, és álomba sírjuk magunkat. 

Viktor szemét elöntötték a sűrű, szűnni nem akaró könnyek. Sötét-kormos szomorúság árasztotta el a lelkét, ahogy szívének minden egyes darabkája apró törmelékké zúzódott szanaszét.


	9. Félrecsúszott, elvétett, eltévesztett, összetépett, megjavított

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Legszívesebben átkérte volna magát egy másik projektbe, és örökre elfeledkezett volna Viktor Nikiforovról."

Viktor már nem is emlékezett hány bankettet és fogadást unatkozott végig, fél pohár pezsgőjét és ordíthatnékját szorongatva. Csaknem egy évtized óta ugyanazok a felszínes emberek, ugyanazok a jól bejáratott félmondatok. A korcsolyázó versenytársai a jellegzetes mozdulataikkal, a félreismerhetetlen, tánctudás talaján nyugvó szép tartásukkal és néha extravagáns öltözékükkel. Az edzők az évek, évtizedek és a jégpályák hideg levegője miatt összeszedett mozgásszervi betegségeikkel és a változatlan ruhatárukkal. A szponzorok és pénzemberek az egyszerű eleganciájukkal és a sikamlós, ámde komolynak tűnő mosolyukkal.

Szerencsére Viktor időben felismerte, hogy egyikük éppen felé tartott, lelkesen telefonálva. A férfinek fáradtan csillogtak aranybarna szemei az első nevetőráncok keretében. Élénken magyarázott angolul a telefonba, és Viktor nem tudta elrejteni sem hirtelen megugró szívverését sem a torkán megakadó gombócot. Pontosan ismerte ezeket az angol nyelvhez társuló gesztusokat. Legszebb kameramosolyát öltötte megára, ahogy legújabb és nem várt beszélgetőpartnere megállt mellette, és a sötétkék öltönykabátjába süllyesztette a telefonját. Viktor nem hagyta, hogy a hirtelen rátörő érzések szétrobbantsák, és próbálta a legjobbat kihúzni a helyzetből.

\- Szia! – mosolygott Yuuri. – Tudod, nagyon örülök, hogy újra láthatlak. Gratulálok az eredményeidhez, varázslatos vagy a jégen, mint mindig. – Viktor csalókán elmosolyodott, és egészen kicsit megkönnyebbült. 

\- Köszönöm szépen. - Ahogy volt kedvese régi, változatlan mosolyát látta maga előtt, fokozatosan engedett fel szíve keménysége. - Mi járatban, Szocsiban? – kérdezte csevegő hangon. Yuuri a legnagyobb keresőoldalnál dolgozott fejlesztőként, nem volt neki lehetelten belépőt szereznie a bankettre, Viktor mégis kíváncsi volt a valós, vagy kitalált okra. 

\- Munkaügyben – tette hozzá Yuuri gyorsan, szinte maga elé dobva a szót. 

\- Munkaügyben – hitetlenkedett Viktor. – Olyan sok érdekes helyen éltél és jártál a világban, és pont Szocsiba kellett jönnöd munkaügyben? - Yuuri felnevetett. 

\- Sok érdekes helyen? Például a körtéren? 

Erre már Viktor is felnevetett. 

\- Na jó, nem mondok semmit, a fél életemet én is reptereken és pályaudvarokon töltöm. Szóval, min dolgozol mostanság?

\- Mobil eszközöket fejlesztünk, egy teljesen új rendszert szeretnénk piacra dobni. Szükségem van valakire, aki használja a készülékeinket, posztol róla a közösségi oldalakon. A marketinges megtalálta az önéletrajzomban, hogy volt közös projektünk. Ők küldtek ide, hogy kérjelek fel személyesen. 

Viktor már nem is tudta, milyen szinten lepődjön meg. Mindig bebizonyosodik, hogy a világ sokkal kisebb, mint ahogy korábban gondolta. Emlékezetébe lassan bekúsztak a Yuurival kapcsolatos boldog és önfeledt pillanatok, és pár másodperce megengedte magának a nosztalgiázást. Végül is szakmailag sikerült együttműködniük a múltban, miért ne mehetne a jelenben? Yuurihoz fordult, aki kényelmesen, fél karjára támaszkodva könyökölt a bárpulton.

\- Egy italt? – kérdezte Viktor, mire Yuuri bólintott. Miután koccintottak, Viktor megválaszolta Yuuri kérdését.

\- Ha tényleg személyesen rám gondoltatok, akkor elvállalom. Küldd át az anyagokat a szövetségi címemre. – Pár pillanatig mindketten a lassan megtelő, ezüstös fényekben úszó táncparkettet vizslatták, miközben felcsendült egy nagyon régóta ismerős dal. Viktornak keserédessé vált a pezsgő az ajkai alatt, majd kezdődő szomorúság pillanatok alatt kihívássá formálódott. Yuuri felé fordult, és a legkomolyabban rákérdezett.

\- Szerintem tartozol nekem ezzel a tánccal – Yuuri felragyogó arccal elmosolyodott, majd a kezét nyújtotta Viktor felé. 

\- Örömmel – mondta, és kéz a kézbe átvonultak a párok között, a parkett egy üresebb részére. Közel álltak egymáshoz, talán túl közel a tánctartásban. Egy pörgős modern latin szám ment, amire felszabadító és egyszerű volt táncolni. Yuuri iniciatív táncos volt, sosem vett órákat a szalagavatós koreográfián kívül, de jól ismerte a latin zenét és stílust ahhoz, hogy vezetni tudjon. Viktor merészen követte, hiszen tudta, hogy tánctudása nem fogja cserbenhagyni. Az egész táncparkett megszűnt körülöttük, csak ők voltak ketten, a mozdulataik és a zene. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy hány dalt is táncoltak végig. 

***

Yuurinak semmi kedve nem volt az egészhez, viszont sajnos tudta, hogy van realitás abban a dologban, hogy Viktort kérje fel a következő reklámarcnak. Az elmúlt tíz évben próbált úgy élni, mintha a műkorcsolya sztárral eltöltött két és fél csodálatos évet egy regényben olvasta volna. A sok költözés miatt a Viktorról szóló hírek elmaradtak valahol a menetrendek, bőröndök, kartondobozok és különböző városok pályaudvarai között. Az, hogy valamelyik marketinges előásta, hogy volt egy közös projektje a sokszoros világbajnokkal még középiskolában újra, élettel töltötte meg az emlékeket.

Sajnos a felkérés nem úgy végződött, ahogy szerette volna. A bankett estéjéről csak képkockák maradtak meg. Viktorral állnak a bárpultnál, és bájcsevegnek. Viktor felkéri táncolni, körülbelül a negyedik ital után. Az egyik kerek bárasztalnál álltak és vodkáztak. Egy szőkére melírozott hajú korcsolyázó rúdtáncolásról magyaráz. Viktor nevetése, mely az évek alatt egy frekvenciát sem változott. A hotelszoba keményre vasalt és öblítő illatú ágyneműje. A reggel, amikor detektálta, hogy annyi ereje volt, hogy levetkőzzön, mielőtt lefekszik. A szponzorációs felkérést valahogy kisöpörte a fejéből a pezsgő, a vodka, a táncparkett és a másnaposság.

Odahaza a marketinges majd lekapta tíz körméről, Yuuri pedig maga alatt volt. A régi fizikaprojekt videóit nézegette munka közben Viktorról, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a szomorústól, vagy a meghatottságtól sírjon. Videókat nézni máskor is szokott munka közben, sírni egyáltalán nem.

Tíz év óta először írta be Viktor nevét a keresőbe. Az első videó találatok között volt Viktor idei programja a Stammi Vicino azaz „Maradj mellettem”. Yuuri most már sajnos tényleg sírva fakadt, bár továbbra sem tudta eldönteni, hogy miért. 

Yuuri sötétedésig maradt az irodában. Letöltötte Viktor szabad programjának videóját és rutinosan számolt, szerkesztett és vágott. Az új képletekkel, nyilakkal és apró magyarázószövegekkel ellátott „Maradj mellettem” program sem nélkülözte az eredeti különlegesen megfogó szépségét. Yuuri feje felett kiürült a közös irodatér, és amikor elcsigázottan elindult hazafelé, elfelejtette rendesen leállítani a számítógépét. Nem számított rá, hogy vannak hozzá hasonló túlórázók, akiket méghozzá túlzott érdeklődés és persze pletykálkodhatnék is megáldott. Az egyik gyakornokuk, miután bekapcsolva találta a fejlesztői laptopot, kíváncsian nézett bele felettese munkájába. Az IT biztonságra fittyet hányva, meggondolás nélkül töltötte fel az elkészült anyagot a legnagyobb videó megosztó oldalra.

Miután egy rövid telefonhívás után Yuuri tudomást szerzett az incidensről, ruhástul dőlt hulla fáradtan az ágyába. Most már komolyan nem tudta mit kezdjen magával. 

***

Pár ezer kilométerrel arrébb Viktor Nikiforov már oly sokadszor nézi végig a telefonján saját Stammi Vicino koreográfiáját. Ahogy véget ér színes nyilak, képletek és rövid megjegyzésekkel dúsított változat, gondolkodás nélkül váltott a repülőjegy kereső alkalmazásra. 

***

Pár nap múlva reggel Yuuri a szokásos, lassan érkező éberséggel várta, hogy az irodai számítógépje bekapcsoljon. Egyik idősebb munkatársa megbökte a vállát.

\- Yuuri megyünk a marketinges meetingre?

\- Nincs marketinges meeting, mert még nincs reklámarcunk, ezt te is jól tudod. – Nem akart sem a sikertelen szponzorációs felkérésre, sem a pár napja kiszivárgott videóra gondolni. Legszívesebben átkérte volna magát egy másik projektbe, és örökre elfeledkezett volna Viktor Nikiforovról.

\- Dehogy nincs, és nagyon reklámarcnak való, már benn is ül a tárgyalóban.

\- A tárgyalóban? – Yuuri szeme előtt rémképet kezdtek átszaladni. Szereztek valakit nélküle, mert nem sikerült Viktorral megegyeznie. Otthagyta a félig bekapcsolt számítógépét és a meglepődött kollégát. Fejvesztve rohant ki a nagy közös irodatérből, igyekezett nem hasra esni a kábelekben. Végigszaladt a lámpafényes folyosón, le a földszintre, gyakorlatilag feltörte a tárgyaló hangszigetelt ajtaját.

Az ovális asztal keskenyebbik végén állt Viktor, öltönyben és kifogástalanul. Felnézett az asztalra kiterített papírok olvasásából, és őszinte mosolyával Yuuri felé fordult.

\- Szia Yuuri! Mivel nem küldted el a dokumentációt, eljöttem érte személyesen. Szeretnék beszállni a projektedbe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mint tudjuk, Anna örök.  
> Juhász Gyula verse.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [Nehezen végződnek a csütörtökök](http://nehezenvegzodnek.tumblr.com)


End file.
